The Wedding Planner
by MerlinsApprentince
Summary: Ginny is the most highly recommended Wedding Planner. She reunites with her school crush the famous Harry Potter. But what happens when he's the groom of the marriage she was planning? Based on the movie. R&R!!!
1. Life is Good

The Wedding Planner  
  
By: MerlinsApprentince  
  
***  
  
A/N: Yes another movie fanfic. Dontcha just love these? Well this is on the Wedding Planner starring Jennifer Lopez and Matthew Mchonahay (eck can't spell his name for beans ^.^ ... but wait... i dont like beans...). Its about a young woman who plans the man she loves wedding. Interesting no? This is going to be a G/H since I haven't been doing much of these... What can I say I'm a pure Hr/R fan.... PLEASE review its all I'm asking in my time of need. ......   
  
***  
  
Virgina, perferably Ginny, Weasley had it all set up in her mind. Silently she cleared the space in her messy bedroom, pushing all her love potion books aside toward her dresser and quietly making sure her door was firmly locked pulling out a large plastic box from under her bed.   
  
Inside was all kinds of barbie dolls, some that talked with you, some that walked when wanted, and even eat real food, and then there were the ones that were nade by regular muggles. Ginny liked those barbies better and quietly took them out and a few little nescessitys.   
  
Starring at the dolls Ginny set to work. This is how she had spent her days before Hogwarts when the Burrow was almost empty all her brothers gone at the school for witch craft and wizardry. Her dolls were her best friends and she wanted to spend hours with them a day.  
  
In just a few minutes Ginny had constructed a barbie doll wedding. Small chairs set in a nice order . A few dolls dressed up for the occasion. Fred's Scuba diving Sam with action power flippers was the photographer and Ron's Millard the Insane Muggle doll was the priest. Flower's from her mother's herb garden layed everywhere and she even layed a thin strip of carpet for the bride to walk down.   
  
Ginny smilied down at it grinning in pride. Now it was time for the bride.  
  
Ginny picked up her favorite doll, smoothing down the glimmering blonde hair taken from a Veela and silently smilied. "Today is you day" she whispered as she puffed the beautiful wedding dress. ""The day you marry the man of your dreams, they day you have been waiting all your life, the day of love and joy" Ginny grinned and suddenly the past flashed foward and Ginny was starring into the real face of the bride doll.  
  
"Ginny I cant do this" the woman said quietly looking at the long mirror before her smoothing down the lace wedding gown. Ginny grinned quietly hearing this all before. Standing next to Cameron, the reluctant bride, Ginny smilied. "Cammie" she said shaking her red tresses held firmly in a bun for work purposes. "Listen... you want to know how I know you and Greg are going to make a great family?" she asked fixing the bride's viel, in a gentle tone.   
  
"Yes Ginny?" she asked turning to her wedding planner watching with apprehensive looks. All the red head women did was smile.   
  
"He told me yesertday he must be the most luckiest man in the world because he was marrying the most beaituful wonderful woman in the whole entire universe" Ginny whispered as if it were a secert. "Really?" Cammie asked her voice thick. Ginny smirked. "Well, somewhere along those lines" she teased before she went on. "Really though. You are going to be married and live happily ever after"  
  
Cammie grinned looking at her quietly. "Thanks Gin. I owe you one" she laughed turning back toward the mirror who complimented on her dress. Ginny smilied along. "Yeah, I'll just add a few knuts to the check" she teased with a wink with her twinkling blue eyes. "Well you ready, I've got to go make sure everyone else is" The wedding planner sighed looking at the marvelous dress. She really did select an excellent one.  
  
"Alright, thanks again" Cammie mummured as her mother and sister came over and bomboarded her with love. Ginny chuckled at the scene and went back to bussiness, pulling her purple dress jacket around her and turned the corner. Her heels clicked against the church's tile.   
  
Ginny hadn't changed much, having only grown a few inches, her red hair curling past her shoulders, wavy and elegant ever since her 7th year when she stopped putting her hair in braids. Walking past a struggling bridesmaid trying to rid the excess fabric from her chest area from lack of, Ginny stopped and pulled out her wand. " 'Scuse me" she said and with a hurried swish and a muttured word and the fabric crinkled into a nice design. What could Ginny say? She was an expert at her job. The bridesmaid smilied but didn't have time to say thank you, as Ginny turned the corner in a rush.  
  
"Gin?" a voice crackled through the microphone at her ear. It was a weird muggle device Ginny found she liked and used quite often then needed. It reminded her of the fellytone. "Yeah Michelle?" Ginny asked through the microphone she owned hanging over her mouth. Such a handy little device. "Uh we have a little problem" the voice sounded a bit unsure and worried. "What is it?" Ginny asked swiftly ready to tackle the problem that dared to come to her during a work day.  
  
"F.O.B. IS MIA" Michelle's voice replied in code. Ginny sighed. This was not good. "Alright , Roger, repeating F.O.B is MIa" and quickly she rounded through the church's wooden doors. The Father Of the Bride was missing. Not good at all.   
  
Herheels clicked more furiously through the church as she looked here and there for the F.O.B. Finding the groom's arena, Ginny knocked loudly on their party. "Hey guys 5 minutes" she warned into the champagne and beer scented room. The men knodded fumbling for their jackets , as she hurried up te stairs and suddenly sighed.  
  
One one of the steps a fat round bald man in a suite sat slumped. "Michelle?" Ginny asked into the microphone. "Yes?" her assistant's voice replied a hint of hope in it. "F.O.B is found"   
  
Turning off the microphone so as not to have anyone bother her she headed up the steps and turned toward the clearly drunk man. He looked at her clinking, a bottle of vodka in his pudgy hands. "My little girl is getting married today" he informed her with a slight slur in his russian accent. Ginny sighed taking the bottle from him. She hated this part of the job.  
  
Silently she unbuttoned the bottom of her vest to show him the little tidbits she found were nessicitys, attacked all to one belt. Ginny had put a spell on the belt so that whatever she put on it stuck.   
  
"I remember" the father said as Ginny softly pulled out a bottle of tablets for the headache that was surely going to come after the wedding and a bottle of crystal clear water. "Here have this" she encouraged. The man frowned and insisted on finishing his sentence. "I remember... when she went to Pre-K.... And Hogwarts... the pretty big castle just like her..." Finally he stopped drawling on as Ginny starred at him more furiously. "Who are you?" he finally asked aftermuch goggling and gaggling. Ginny sighed shoving the pills into his palm. "I'm the Wedding Planner" she informed him with a friendly smile and pulled the old drunk wizard to his feet.  
  
Michelle clapped her hands happily as the organ music broke through the old gothic church, ,the cur for the elegant bride to march down the aisle, her father at her side loyally. Ginny couldn't help but grin softly, pride swelling through her viens. Everything was perfect. The white flowing lilies, bubbles, everything they wanted with a elegant medievel style. Michelle grinned too, her curly blonde locks curling around her small face in happiness.   
  
***  
Down in the audience, 2 old witches starred up at the young wedding planner and her trainee.The older one turned toward the younger one. "Who's that dear?" she asked her hat pointed and embellished with peacock feathers. "Oh thats the wedding planner silly" the younger one replied wearing equally atrocious hat. The older one gaped. "Oh, myy she must live such a romantic life"  
  
The 2 giggled like schoolgirls as they resumed to listening to the long drawl of the priest.  
  
But that was far from the truth. Ginny looked up at her apartment as she returned hom a bag of groceries under her arm hanging the doors key on the hook. The wedding was a long hectic day and Ginny was more then ready to kick the bucket and head to bed. But she had still family chores to do.  
  
"No, No Alex" Ginny whispoered to the large goofy great dane who was shaking with anticipation to see his mommy. This was Ginny's family. After she became famous around the wizarding world, aftfer she had created the Minister's beautiful amazing wedding, Ginny finally moved out of the Burrow, into a large spacious apartment building for just her and her great pig poochie, Alex.   
  
She trailed around the very neat and clean apartment Alex at her heels (more liker her waist) as she put everything in the only room she allowed a little bit of mess which was her office. "Hey Baby, you hungry?" Ginny asked as she threw her purse and coat into the office. Alex's body shook more violently and Ginny laughed.  
  
This is how this romantic wedding planner spent her evenings sitting in fron of the TV a very very great muggle invention Ginny had come to know and love, eating her salads, Alex's big fact begging for a nibble, then she cleaned the house with a flick or two of her wand, and after that she would sleep with Alex shoving her halfway off the bed. Yup she was just the romantic type.  
  
***  
  
"Knight to H6" Ginny repreated watching the chess set, her little knight marching bravely to the square knowing the impending down that was coming to him. Hermoine bit her lip, her chestnut curls held up in a messy bun. "Oh dear" she grunted roughly. Ginny laughed her long red hair placed in a ragged ponytail long red locks creeping away from the tail.  
  
This was one of her days off and she usually spent her days with Hermoine, her close friend, or her mother, who was very much alone after her father died from a heart attack. "Oh you take after you brother" Hermoine growled as she forfieted, stepping up dressed in her sports bra and yoga pants. Yoga. Another wonderful hobby the 2 girls enjoyed. Ginny leaned back, Alex's gray head in her lap, eyeing Hermoine.   
  
"Speaking of my brother---" the wedding planner started cleaning up the bruised and beaten chess pieces. Hermoine clearly groaned from the kitche, hidden behind the refrigerator door.   
  
Ron and Hermoine both shared an apartment not to far from here, and had been going off and on forever. They were the most comical couple Ginny had ever met. She was just waiting to plan the wedding. "God, Ron is such a arse sometimes do you know that?" Hermoine growled pulling out a carton of butterbeer , Ginny bought at the Hogsmeade Grocery store taking a huge gulp. Ginny chuckled happy that Butterbeer wasn't in toxicating.  
  
"Really Hermoine, I lived with him for most of my life, yes, Ron is a arse" Ginny agreed a grin dancing on her pale freckled face. Hermoine sighed pacing the nice kitchen the carton in her grasp. "He's messy, noisy, irrespobsible, obinxious, and all the synonms of those!" Ginny raised a eyebrow. "What he do this time?" she questioned a amused glint in her sapphire eyes. The 2 always had complaints about one another.  
  
"Welllllll actually" Hermoine grunted her face turning red. "He hasn't done anything. Yet. Fluer Delacour's in town. Remember her? The french woman who just made out with everyone for the fun of it? Well , Ron's doing a piece on her and they've been spending an awful lot of time together"  
  
Ginny raised both her eyebrows. This was a first. Hermoine jealous of her brother? "Really?" she questioned slowly as if she was interested. Ron worked for the Daily Prophet as a journalist and she could understand why he was doing a report on Delacour. She was a new teacher at Hogwarts who teaches a new subject, Languges. She teaches everything such as regular different human languge, Gnomish, Fearian, Trollic, and other creature languge too.  
  
"Yes" Hermoine knodded dropping the carton down, deciding she wasn't going to drink anymore. Ginny shook her head. Hermoine could be suspicious, but she wasn't.  
  
Ginny knew alot about Ron's childhood, the 2 confided to one another quite more then anyone would suspect. One of the secerts of the young man's child hood, was his fancy for Hermoine. Mow he had her, Ginny was certain he wasn't going to let her go.   
  
"Hermoine come on you know better then that" she scolded using her wand to but the chess set away. She was becoming awfully lazy , using her wand for everything. If she wasn't careful she'd have to go on a wand diet. Hermoine sighed shaking her head, sending her wavy hair flying. "I don't know what to think" she admitted, then without much of a warning changed the subject.  
  
"And how about your love life Ms.Weasley?"  
  
Ginny shurgged. She dated once and awhile and even had a fiancee at one point, but that hadn't worked all to well. "Not so good" she admitted with a curious glance looking up at her friend. "Why?" Hermoine grinned her rotten mood she expressed moments before long forgotten. "Do you remember Colin Creevey?" she asked leaning against the counter that happened to be sparkling clean.  
  
Ginny frowned searching her memory. Then her frown deepened. "Oh no, no, no... the kid who ate that nasty mud?" Ginny exclaimed her face wrinkling in disgust. Hermoine frowned. "Oh yea. I forgot about that" she said clicking her tongue.  
  
Draco lied to Colin , one time, mixing mud with other ingrediants (everyone was to disgusted to ask what they were) told him that eating this evil mud concoction would win him the best good looks in Hogwarts. It was quite a scene and Ginny couldn't help but wince at the thought. It was horrid.  
  
Ginny's panic suddenly rose. "Why?" she asked again hurriedly standing up sharply awakening Alex. "Hermoine?" Hermoine sighed grinning cautiously. "Well..." she said slowly. "Colin is a new little assistant for the ministry" Ginny kept shaking her head loosening her hair more. She was seeing where this was going. "And one friend mentioned he was single. Uh, just to tell you, he might be coming around right about, uh----"  
  
The doorbell rang through the loft.  
  
Ginny's blue eyes widened. "Hermoine!" she squealed stamping her feet childishly in anger as she chased aftter her friend through the apartment building. Once Hermoine saw the flare in those eyes she wasted no time running toward the front door, the hot tempered Weasley woman at her heels. The doorbell rang a second time quite in harmony with Alex's wild howls.  
  
Hermoine grinned devishly as she pulled Ginny towards the door. Ginny sighed giving a death glare towards the older woman as she quietly opened the door. What came to sight was quite a shock to both girls. Last time they had seen him he was a scrawny runt with a camera surgecially attached to his face and a nickname Mud-eater. Standing before Hermoine and Ginny, couldn't have been the Mud-eater.   
  
This man was tall, well built, and incredibly handsome. He had shaggy soft blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. He wore a muscle shirt under his sexy leather jacket, detailing his chest very nicely. "Ginny?" the Wonder Boy asked slowly grinning. "It's me Colin Creevey" Hermoine gaped her eyes a magnet to the nicely built chest. "That mud did him good" she whispered shaking her head in shock. Ginny felt her jaw drop. She was speechless.   
  
Runt.... Hottie?  
  
Mud-eater....... Wonder Boy?  
  
"Colin!" Ginny chuckled bringing him inside once her voice was found. "Colin Creevey.... lookat you!" she laughed again her eyes roaming over his perfect body once again, drinking him in. God, he was hot. Colin smilied dazzling both girls. "Look at you!" he teased. "You look great. Beautiful. Stunning." Ginny just shook her head hoping to God she wasn't drooling.   
  
"No, No. I'm still the same old Ginny Weasley" she insisted waving off the compliments with her hand. Colin laughed. "Not in my eyes" he defended her, shaking his perfect head. Hermoine watched this suddenly praying she could switch bodies with Ginny just for one night. Colin sighed looking around. "Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing---"  
  
"Nothing. We were doing absolutely nothing. Don't worry about it" Ginny insisted twisting her hands, moving a red tendril away from her face. Colin grinned. "Alright. But I kinda have to hurry. I'm here for a work job, but I'm free on Saturday night and I was wondering if you wanted to go out... you know to catch up and stuff?"  
  
Ginny felt her legs turn to jelly at the thought of Wonder Boy in a tux. Wouldn't miss it for the world. "Sure. After my dance lessons. I'll be happy to see you Colin" she anticipated grinning. Colin mirrored the grin and looked at his watch. "Ack, I better get a move on. Wish I could stay longer but I didn't have your phone number and I hust had to get in touch with you... so much catching up... It was great seeing you guys again" he smilied.  
  
Ginny smirked. "You too" It was great just to see him period. Hermoine waved still lost of words, as Colin exited the loft. Ginny let her drop freely the minuute he left the apartment and squealed girlishly. "Oh my, there is a God" she praised quietly as she and Hermoine jumped up and down laughing.   
  
***  
  
"Ginny!!!" was her grreeting when she came to work the next day. She came in a nice dress, her hair in a braid , signing in on the bulletin board. "Yes?" she asked quickly heading down the hallway.  
  
Other planners and helpers danced around , but Ginny was a Wedding Planner on a mission. But something or someone had to stop her. A new wedding planner appeared a frantc bride at her side. Her face was bright orange. "Tanning Accident" she explained to Ginny in hopes for wise advice.  
  
Ginny grinned. "Lemone juice, water, soap, and a great deal of scrubbing" she stated then huhrried down the next hallway. Michelle called out, but Ginny stopped her. She needed to do this before she lost the courage she gained all this morning, and from seeing Wonder Boy last night. The red head turned the corner and came to her boss's room shading brightly with pink colors.  
  
Without a word she opened the door and came to a hustle and bustle. "Not lilies! Roses! Pink curtains, get rid of those ugly purple ones!" Lyndsey ordered, the old greatly makeuped witch, exclaimed from her seat at her wide desk. Ginny chuckled. That was Lyndsey. Their boos was quite egocentric which made it very hard to say what Ginny was going to say.  
  
"Hey Lyndsey" Ginnygreeted watching as the people danced around with the old woman's strict orders. Lyndsey looked up her large beehive hair held up with some kind of spell shaking it and it would never fallout. "Oh Weasley" she stated in a fond tone looking over at her youngest wedding planner. The youngest and the most successfullest. She was one who brought the big galleons in too.  
  
Ginny grinned as she took a sit in the leather visitor chair, as Lyndsey shooed all the little people out of the room, just to talk with her favorite gal. As soon as the room was empty Lyndsey with her new batch of roses sat atop her desk. "So Weasley what brings you to my humble domain???" she asked quietly sticking her nose into the fresh flowers.   
  
Ginny smilied taking her purse and pulling out a copy of the Daily Prophet she bought this morning. On the front cover was a picture of a young woman beautiful at a desk talking with a little house elf. "Melody Baker" Ginny introduced the 2 to Lyndsey laying the newspaper on the desk, ,crossing her thin legs. Lyndsey frowned dropping the roses and exchanged it for the wizarding paper. "Yeah?"  
  
"Melody is one of the most successful witch in Europe and America. She started out with just a dream, you all know, now as Spello tape 0.2, the tape that never unglues. She's invented other wonderful contraptions. They always warm coffe coffee pot. The 3d telly . The invisible pet. She's just recently engaged"  
  
Lyndsey grinned as Ginny's words clicked into her mind. "Brilliant, Weasley. We can get her number---" The young woman shook her head, her french braid sent flying. "Done" she said with a soft knowing smirk. "She's coming to the Lomore Wedding to see my work." Lyndsey gaped. "Women, you are perfect aren't you?"  
  
Ginny sighed, crossing her legs professionally, as if she was use to blackmailing people, which was her next attempt to do. "Yeah, but then I might not even make the account" She was going to have to enter slowly and cautiously. Lyndsey frowned eyeing her. "You stupid or something, women?" she questioned slowly edging of the wooden desk.   
  
Ginny leaned forward on the knot of her knees. "Remember how earlier I told you I wanted to become a partner?" Lyndsey sighed collasping into the large leather chair. "Ginny..."   
  
Ginny sighed tired of the excuses. "Listen, Lyns, You need me." Lyndsey starred raising a thin eyebrow and defensively shot back "Uh Uh"   
  
"Yes, You do..."  
  
"Nuh Uh!"  
  
"I know that you know that you need me!"  
  
Lyndsey sighed shaking her large and tired head. "Ginny you don't understand..." she urged eyeing her employee in the eye. "I've carried this business on my back. Through thick and thin. I sweated and toiled and even bleed for this company. In the beginning I didn't even have any money ---"  
  
"Until I came along!" Ginny sat up urgently, her plan backfiring in her face. She didn't expect her boss to be so resistant. "I bring in all the wedding planner's resunue all together--" Lyndsey spook up again knowing that was true. "Weasley..."  
  
"Times 10!"  
  
Lyndsey felt her eyes bug out. Sadly she also knew that was true. But she couldn't let her pride do it. This was her business. Her job. All hers. She gave her a exasperated tired look. Ginny looked at the face. Time to put her plan into action. "You know I could always start my own business" she stated thoughtfully as if the idea had just came to her at the near thought of not becoming a partner.  
  
Her boss stopped fiddling with everything on her desk and starred up sharply. "You wouldn't dare" she hissed lowly. Ginny smirked hardly afraid of the voice. Ever since she had lived by herself Ginny lost most of her innocence and learned that being shy was not going to get her anywhere. Alot of people were shocked to see how much she had changed since Hogwarts.   
  
"I would dare Lyndsey. It's a very good possibility"  
  
Lyndsey starred back gaping at the young woman. She would never admit to Ginny's face how right she really was. Ginny had that exact ability. And that was what Lyndsey was afriad of. "Ginny come on, don't make me do this. I'm not excatly ready to split my business"   
  
Ginny bit her lip looking thoughtfully at the white cieling. "Now if you let me be your partner, you could help me by not having me spare the trouble of designing my own letter head"  
  
"Ginny!!!"  
  
"Now what font would I use?" she asked herself making sure that her boss heard that distinct whisper to herself. Lyndsey sighed panic taking over her. "Ok! Ok!!!" she cried burying her face in her hands. Ginny squealed standing up in surprise. Her plan worked! She was really... that valuable???  
  
"Really?" Ginny cried standing up a grin spread all over her pale soft face. Lyndsey breathed out. "Yeah" she groaned. She actually to her surprise not as sad as she thought she would be when she finally would have to take a partner. If she had to share her business she was glad it was Weasley though and not anybody else.   
  
"Yayyyyy!!!" Ginny squealed throwing her arms around Lyndsey allowing one moment of excitement release from her. After that Ginny regained her compose flicking something invisible off her skirt. "Thank you" she stated grinning. Lyndsey echoed with her own weak smile. "Yeah, Yeah get out of here before I regain my sanity"   
  
She knodded furiously and quietly headed out the now no-longer her boss but her colleauges door. Michelle frowned looking at Ginny leaning against the door , her eyes closed. "What happened?" she asked her voice confused and worried. Ginny squealed again happily opening her fiery hazel eyes and laughed. "I did it!!!" she cried clasping Michelle's hands as she jumped up and down and squealed in unison just out of pure confusion.  
  
As soon as Ginny had gotten that out of her system her assitant grinned stupidly and asked "You did what?"   
The wedding planner laughed again as she once again composed herself, going down her hallway to begin her work. "I am the partner of W&W Bridal Company" she exclaimed giggly. Michelle gaped and squealed for a good reason this time as she pulled the long rack of bridal gowns that a bunch of their orders ordered.  
  
"Oh my god thats bloody amazing!!!" she cried grinning. Ginny knodded still dazed at her good fortune, ,as she searched for her cellphone to call. Hermoine and her mother to tell them the good news. Suddenly a young man wedding planner appeared with a devasted look. "Remember that wedding we did a month ago?" he asked the 2 excitied girls. Ginny put away her cellphone deciding to owl them herself.   
  
"What?" she asked confused as Michelle gave him a quizzical look. He shurgged thinking of taking advantage of their memory loss but he knew if ethier of them would found out he would be a loser. "Well they filed for a divorce this weekend. You win Ginny" he handed her 20 knuts as he hurriedly left.   
  
Ginny starred at the golden knuts in her palm. Her day was just getting better and better. Michelle starred and suddenly she rememebered what it was about. "Oh yeah! We bet how long they'd last. You bet a month. I owe you 20 knuts too. Just to tell you. How do you tell this stuff?" the thin blonde asked as she pushed the cart forward. Ginny thought for a minute and followed.  
  
"Actually that was a easy one. The bride choose the song "Love Potion #9". They couldn't last more then a month with that wedding song" Michelle gave her a frown of confusion. The Wedding Planner had a odd way predicting how long a couple would last. Ginny Weasley was awfully weird no doubt about it.  
  
***  
  
Ginny starred as she recitied carefully and clearly into the microphone "I bless you the merriest of says, the joyfullest weeks, the amazing months, and the beautiful elegant loving years. Now hold your glass" At that same moment the best man at the table raised his glass to themarried couple at the head of the long table. "And say your congrrats" at Ginny's words the young man did so and the table erupted into a loud applause and merriment.  
  
The cooking chefs next to Ginny watching with shock and surprise. The wedding planner was feeding the best man his speech? Ginny starred back at them and clicked off her microphone. "What do you expect the guy to come up with that all by himself?" she asked them crossing her arms.   
  
But suddenly a new voice broke Ginny's match. "You just gave the best man his speech" Ginny turned around to see a slick young woman in a pair of black jeans, a black turtleneck sweater, her shimmering blonde hair held into a tiny frumpy tail, her eyes hidden by sunnglasses. So this was the rich profession Melody Barker., the creator of Spellotape .02. "Smooth" Melody praised pulling away her sunglasses revealing a pair of twinkling sapphire eyes gleaming with humour.  
  
Ginny smilied not afriad to admit she already liked this women. "Thanks. I'm Ginny. Ginny Weasley" the young woman introduced holding her hand out for her to shake. Melody excepted the friendly handshake and replied "Melody Barker. I can see why you come so recommended. Did you create this all by yourself?"  
  
Ginny knodded proud for such a praise. "Yup. Me and a few little helpers. But well, mostly me" The 2 women laughed as they started on a tour. Ginny explained the basics. The cost, the things the groom does, the bride does, the choices, everything. Melody listened intently as they chatted on until Ginny came to the food tray.  
  
The best man she had been giving the lines showed up with a goofy drunk grin a pile of french cheese on his plate. "Thanks doll. Worked like a charm" he said winking at the redhead as he left to eat his cheese feast. Ginny shook her head with a annoyed look at Melody, who in turn, laughed. "Well are all of them like that?" the blonde asked quietly a eyebrow raised.  
  
Ginny sighed shaking her head. "Yup" she admitted and the 34 laughed again. Melody smilied pleasently as she put her sunglasses atop her head. "Look, theres my mum and pops. You have to met them" she insisted pulling them over towards the old people, a thin balding man in a big quite and a skinny flimsy woman who reminded Ginny of Lyndsey, with her odd hair and too much makeup.   
  
"Mummy. Pops. This is Ginny Weasley, the Wedding Planner" Melody introduced the red head who grinned pioletely shaking Mr. and Mrs. Barker's hands. Mr.Barker grinned draining the champagne cup and turned to her. "So you created all of this?" he asked his voice thick with alcohol.   
  
Ginny grinned, unsure, as she turned to Melody, who in turn frowned. "Daddy, don't drink the champagne we are not guests!" she scolded taking the glass out of his tight grasp. Mr.Barker frowned at his daughter and then turned back to Ginny. "Well, you do anything to make my little girl's wedding a dream come true. Money is not a matter in the problem" Mrs.Barker looked up from the selection of oysters. "Yes, and we'll be needing a stage. I'm going to sing just for the married couple"  
  
Melody sighed rubbing her temples. "No, mother your not singing at my wedding. And we're not even sure if we're going to hire her yet" Ginny looked up a bit sharply. Was their a possibilty that she wasn't going to be hired? Obviously there was. She was going to need reinforcements.   
  
Michelle suddenly came up looking exasperated and tired, everything was out of place for her. Perfect. "Ginny?" Michelle asked her voice full of worry. "The belly dancer just arrived and she has a tattoo of a very... well...uh ... " Ginny broke her off quickly. "Michelle this is Melody Barker and her parents Mr.and Mrs.Barker. " Michelle turned to the trio in front of the buffet table.   
  
"The Barkers?" she asked slowly forcing a piolete grin and turned toward back toward Ginny. Michelle's eyes asked if they were to be her soon to be clients and Ginny knodded mutely. "This is Michelle Henderson, my personal assistant" Ginny introduced her to the Barkers and soon everyone began the ritual of shaking hands.   
  
Finally time to make a point.   
  
"Michelle I wanted to know if you could get me the files on X please?" It had the same effect as Ginny intended. Mrs.Barker leaned forward intruiged. "X?"   
  
Ginny knodded quietly. "Confidential" she whispered as Michelle hurried off on her cue. Well Ginny had Mr.and Mrs.Barker's vote. Now she had to get Melody's. "Now Wedding Woman" Mr.Barker stated roughly his voice deep and thick. "Tell us... what do you think of a wedding for my teddy bear?" Melody winced at the nickname but still kept a grinning face.  
  
Ginny clasped her hands use to the question. People always wanted a tidbit of the future, and she was more then happy to give it to them. "Well for you" she stated striaght at Melody giving a look over at her for one more minute. "I would use alot of white, a beautiful elegant color, and maybe deal with a old regal victorian theme? And it has to be at night and outside. With tropical flowers imported from Bali. Satin. Velvet. Curls and drapries .... thin enough to see the stars"   
  
Ginny was to in her thought of what excatly she was planning all in her active brain to see the large wide smile spread across Melody Barkers face. She had gotten Melody's vote right there and then.  
  
***  
  
Ginny smilied over the cellphone. "Yup, Michelle I've got it!" Michelle grinned over the other line. "Alright! When have they assigned it?" Ginny stopped at a cart quickly buying a apple to take on the walk back to her loft. "They want it during the Spring" she explained taking a bite of the cruunchy fruit. Michelle sighed. "Thats during our busy season... you can handle it right?"  
  
Ginny frowned. "Yeah but its going to be one of my only cases for awhile" she stated after swallowing the apple. Ginny looked across at the cobbletsoned street. No Carriages, and it was the middle of the afternoon so the crowds weren't as thick. Silently she walked across the street calmly.  
  
"Lyndsey won't be to happy about that but I'm sure she'll - - -" suddenly at that moment Ginny felt her high heel lodge itself into the small unseen crack between the 2 stones in the middle of the street. "Oh shot" she exclaimed trying desperately to yank it out. Michelle frowned a bit disturbed by her annoyed tone.   
  
Ginny grunted pulling her leg, trying to get the heel to loosen. "Damn. I'm stuck" she moaned on the other line. "Hold on a minute"   
  
At that exact moment a carriage driver with a neck brace leaned forward trying to get a taste of the strawberry and walnut ice cream he had boughten earlier. As he leaned forward for the artifical sweet, he felt his horses pause and his ice cream fell to the floor. "Grr!" he shouted as he bent down to pick it up with his cone. At that moment the driver dropped the reins and he had no control over the cabby.   
  
The horses galloped forward ontheir taste of freedom and one of the horses dislodged a garbage can from its usually spot outside a resturant they were passing. The man came up his ice cream back on the cone grabbing the reins back in his clutches fully in control. He hardly acknowledged the fact the large huhge trash can was careening down the hill behind him, gathering speed, heading striaght towars the paralyzed Ginny.  
  
"Oh shit!" she cried the old rusty garbage can gathering speed rushing towards her. Hurriedly she yanked harder. No go. The shoe was contented on staying right where it was. Ginny sighed quickly as she bent down to unbuckle herself from her shoes. The young women pulled her right foot free grunting with the effort. Ginny got up getting out of the middle of the street. But before she did that she caught a glance at her poor innocent gucchi shoes.  
  
She couldn't just leave it there. It was her favorite. The kind with the thin heels and the nice shade of lavender. "Oh their my good shoes!" she cried and headed back onto the street deciding to give it one last yank. She bent down and tugged with all her might.   
  
Suddenly Ginny heard the loud rush of wheels and quietly closed her eyes. She didn't have time to move. She was done for. All she could think of was how she died because of a freakin shoe! What a bloody idiot!   
  
The force of the impact wasn't as hard as Ginny thought. Her blue eyes were shut tight, and then she felt something thrown upon her, quick and hardly painful. Maybe she wouldn't die. Just serious injuries. Suddenly Ginny noticed something. The trash was laying on top of her. And she swore she just heard the swosh of the ugly stinking thing fly PAST her.  
  
Hey. Something wasn't right here. Ginny frowned as she felt somebody lift her up. "Hey... Hey come on wake up now... come on... wake up we don't want you to sleep into a coma now do we?" the voice sounded oddly familiar and reluctantly Ginny opened one eye and was greeted with a pair of shining beautiful emerald ones.   
  
She had never seen such eyes. She looked up at him, a young man, certainly not a trash can. He was tall. Well built. Raven Hair. Green eyes. Yes it was very familiar but Ginn's brain was so muddled right now she couldnt piece anything together. "Ahh... your awake" the familiar stranger stated looking at her through his glasses a humourous glance.   
  
Ginny knodded and found that her head hurt quite alot. "You saved..." she croaked and suddenly acknowledged that she was grasping to a shoe the heel ripped off. "- - - my shoe" Ginny finished lamely quickly noticing her mistake. "My life. You saved my life"  
  
But it was to late. The young man chuckled at the mistake. "No, actually I was aiming for the shoe, you just happened to be a added bonus." he teased gently. Ginny sighed rolling her eyes. Men. They were so mean. "But lets not worry about your shoes. We have to keep you awake and conscious. How's your head?Anything broken? Can you breath?" he asked gently, looking down at her.  
  
Ginny frowned feeling the man's weight over her small body and groaned. "Well" she started. "The breathing thing rings a bell. Maybe its because your kinda laying atop of me and cutting of my circulation. " The man chuckled gently putting his hands over her arms to check for broken bones. "Good , Good, your in the right state of mind..." he acknowledged. Ginny starred at him oddly for a moment waiting. "If you could... kinda you know... get off of me that would be really kind of you"  
  
The guy suddenly noticied his mistakes and grinned. "No problem" he stated gently standing up on the ground pulling her up with him. Ginny felt oxygen return to her body and she took a large gulp of air. When the man had lifted her up she felt herself be washed over with dizziness. "Whoa" she whispered closing her eyes.  
  
The guuy sighed looking her over. "Look we're going to get you to the hospital alright? Now stay awake" Ginny felt herself become cradled and sighed softly laying her head against his shoulders. He had a strong shoulder. Nice shoulder. He smelt nice too.  
  
"You smell" Ginny muttured feeling the dizziness increase. "Like... sweet plums.. and grilled cheese sandwhiches...." Finally she felt herself drown in darkness and she collasped into a strangers arms.  
  
***  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA all done w/ first chapter.  
  
Thank you and Have a nice day.  
  
~MerlinsApprentince. 


	2. Bad Mouth!

The Wedding Planner  
  
by:MerlinsApprentince  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so freakin long so so so so so so so so so so long. I mean it. I promise the other won't be as long as this one. I hope anyways. ^.^;;; Hey at least I dont take years like J.K. Rowling. I am practically dieing with suspense on knowing what happens in the fifth book!!! Thank god it comes out June 21st thank you thank you thank you!!!! There is a god!!! Oh and excuse the spelling and grammar errors. I just got  
me a beta reader and i dont want to waste time getting this out so just ignore them and be happy like me!!! mwhahahaha *cough*  
  
***  
  
Ginny groaned quietly. She was so sleepy.So terribly sleepy. But she felt something poking her and it was getting more then annoying. Groaning she pulled her eyes open and tried to bend her head down to see they bugger that was really bugging her. But her neck. It wouldn't bend.  
  
Ginny tried again. It didn't work. Panic suddenly rose quickly. "Oh no! I'm paralyzed! Oh god I'm paralyzed!"   
  
A very high voice answered to Ginny's high pitched wails. "Very unlikely. If you were paralyzed you couldn't move anything." Ginny looked up and saw a tiny little girl holding a magnifying glass. Ginny yelped frantically clutching her neck. One of the other little children peered up at her from the bed.  
  
"You think she's dead?" one of them asked. "If she is she must have went to heaven because she has the cleanest toenails I've every seen" another one replied. Ginny frantically looked around. She was in no heaven. If she died she certainly had gone to hell.   
  
Suddenly the door opened and the little demons squealed racing toward the guy who opened it. Ginny tried desperately to look up to see who it was but her paralysis was preventing her. "So how's our patient?" the man asked the kids and they all replied with different odd answers.  
  
"Shes fine!"  
  
"I think she needs more liquid..."  
  
"Don't forget to check her heartbeat!" and without another word the man broke them off. "Why don't you go load her 3 C.C.'s of butterbeer alright?" The kids all squealed and laughed as they raced out of the room in search for the butterbeer for their patient. Ginny stopped squirming when the man came next to her. Suddenly she remembered. This was the guy who saved her from the trash can.  
  
"Don't mind them" he teased gently as he came next to her taking the clipboard from the side of the hospital bed she was in. "They get excitied when we have older patients" he insisted as he scarthed down a few things with his quill. Ginny starred at him gently. "Thanks" she stated simply blinking her hazel eyes.  
  
The guy starred down at her and grinned. "Your very welcome" he insisted. "I'm Dr.P" he introduced himself with his nickname. Ginny shook his hand he let out. "Ginny Weasley" she introduced herself as he starred at the clipboard. The man suddenly stopped and did a double take on her. He starred for a moment, over her fiery red hair that was more of a mess then usual, and her hazel eyes, the pale skin, and the millions of frecklas dotted over her face. He saw it. How couldn't he remember?  
  
"G-Ginny? Ginny Weasley?" he asked again slowly grasping the whole wild idea into concept. Ginny frowned peering at him unsurely. "Yeah. Me. Ginny." she stated puzzled at his amazed and odd tone. Dr.P shook his head. "Gin don't ya recongize me?" he questioned roughly grinning despite the fact the little girl he once knew hardly remembered him.  
  
Ginny looked at him raising an eyebrow. "I havent a idea on what your talking about" she said plainly shaking her head, sending her red locks flying. He chuckled and gently pushed up his locks to reveal the lightening shape scar on the left of his forehead. Ginny looked at it for a moment and gasped laughing.  
  
"Oh my... Bloody Harry, hi!!!"   
  
She should have recongized, she really should have. It was so familiar now once she thought about it. The shaggy raven locks. The piercing green eyes. The glasses. Everything. But he was a doctor now. How odd. She always thought he was going to end up something extravagant like a Auror or what not.   
  
Harry laughed merrily along with her. "Hi Ginny..." he stated simply grinning goofy like. He never really expected to met old friends like this, saving them from wild racing trash cans. "Look at you... a doctor" Ginny observed proudly. Even though she was over her little childish crush on him, she thought of him greatly as a part of the Weasley family and was awfully proud for him when he did amazing stuff.  
  
Harry smilied. "Speaking of doctor, lemme get that off your neck" he observed the restrian that Ginny had that that paralyzed her. Ginny tried to look down , but couldn't, and laughed. "Please" she insisted. Harry peered over and unhinged it, reading the board he threw on the table. "Well, Ginny heres your stats. Your scans say your fine, no head injuries, no concussions, you absolutely healthy. Once we get premission from head doctor you are free to go... whoa you have a big neck"  
  
Ginny hardly observed his other statement as she heard his little 'compliment'. "Big Neck? I have a big neck?" she cried out questioningly as her hand hurried to her neck hideous at the thought of a 'big' neck. Harry laughed raising an eyebrow. "Don't take it to the heart. I just haven't had a patient over the age of 6 in awhile" he explained still chortling at her little commotion.  
  
Ginny gave him an eye, but still had her hand at the base of her neck. Big neck...?  
  
***  
  
"Alright Miss, stay here and the doctor will be make once he gets your premission" the kind nurse stated leading Ginny into Harry's office.  
  
Ginny smilied poiletely and walked in. It was nice, small, but not so small it was uncomfortably. She grinned coming to a large desk where presents of thankfulness layed. She spotted a tiny little box with the words 'Thank You, Dr.P' etched on it.   
  
She couldn't help but grin at the sight. She liked the prospect of Harry having a job like this. It was quite perfect. He wanted to help the world, just not the evil. He had enough of that during the school year. He deserved to have a nice job like this. A job that could get him enough money to live, and enough money to help people in trouble.   
  
He had plenty of little gifts and she couldn't help but poke at each and every one of them. They were just to cute and interesting. Suddenly as she passed through another set of presents she came across a mirror and found herself in a state of shock. She was as pale as milk her frecklas shown more then ever, her red fiery hair puffed up in her loose ponytail and her eyes were red.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed quickly pushing down her tendrils hurriedly digging in her purse for her lip gloss in hopes it would add some color to her face. "Ginny?" Harry's voice came closer, and Ginny's had came quicker spreading the gloss quickly over her lips, and threw it back in her bottomless purse and threw herself in the waiting chair.  
  
When Harry came in, he saw Ginny flushed and breathing a bit faster then usual. "Hey" he greeted and Ginny turned around smiling. "Hey" she replied back innocently easing herself more carefully into the chair. Truth be told she hadn't seen Harry since Percy and Penny's wedding, and she kinda wanted to make a first impression with him. Not that she still liked him or anything... No... absurd....  
  
"So?" she questioned looking up at Dr.Potter with a inqusitive stare. "Does the doctor say I can go?" Harry grinned pleasently taking a seat at his desk. "After a quick look at your Cat scans and such, he decided that he'd let you go" he delievered the good news briefly still smiling. He was relieved she was alright. She was still the little Ginny he knew and didnt like to see her hurt.  
  
"Thats gre---" Ginny began was suddenly cut off my wild ranting in the hallway.   
  
"I don't get it one minute she was there talking to me on her cellphone, and then I hear this great rattling and it shook and I just don't get it why was she talking about her shoe and then it was just like...!!!" Michelle's loud voice rattled from the hallway, making Ginny wince. Oh, no. Michelle. Dear god, save her.  
  
"Ah! Ginny! Oh Oh Oh I thought you were died and rotting in the middle of nowhere with no one to save you!!!" she exclaimed in a high pitch voice, throwing her arms around her boss sobbing uncontrollably in her shoulder. Harry raised and eyebrow, stunned and confused. Ginny felt her face flush instantly in embrassment.  
  
"Michelle... Michelle... Michelle!" Ginny hissed forcing a grin on her pale face. "I'm. Fine. Now please let go of me before you end me back up in a hospital bed again" but Michelle wasn't even looking at Ginny. She was gaping at Harry, both eyebrows raised, and slowly but surely a grin spreading on her own face.  
  
"Is this... this is the guy who saved you?" she whispered quietly her eyes brightening scanning over Harry's well chiseled face. Ginny sighed knowing the contemplating look and fearing the worst. "Yes, Michelle this is the guy who saved me" she stated rolling her eyes wishing desperately that Harry was somebody else entirely it would have made things alot more easier.  
  
"Uh hi there... I wouldn't excatly call it a rescue... it was more of the right place, right time deal" Harry greeted carefully with a warm smile. Michelle knodded, crossing her arms and leaning against Ginny's chair her gaze spaced out on him with a dazed grin. Harry looked at her unsurely keeping his look on her waiting for her introduction. When it didn't come her sighed. "Alright then. I'm Harry. Harry Potter"   
  
Michele's eyebrows raised at the name. She grinned deeper softly. "Oh. Oh. Well hello. I'm Michelle Noose" she introduced her eyes still dazed and round with her idea. "So you know... I've always been interested in doctor stuff... you know pediatricians and stuff..." Ginny sighed holding her head in her hands. No, No, No, this was NOT happening. Her friend was making a fool out of herself, and what made it worse was she didn't even know she was making a fool of herself!!!  
  
"You know, I've just always wished I could be like, a doctor and help little kids out but... my destiny did not lead me there" the blonde air head mummured shaking her head as if it was the end of the world. Ginny wished repeatedly over and over in her head that she was some where else right now. Harry just watched extremely and uttterly confused, playing a small smirk of confusion. He thought maybe the girl was a little... insane. Or slow in some sort.   
  
Michelle grinned softly and drasticly changed the subject. "So you work tonight? Because, downtown, there's this park, that shows old 3-D videos and well... theres one playing tonight and I think it'll be great if you can join me and Ginny here to go..." Ginny's face instantly paled and she was willing to get Harry's broomstick hanging on the wall and smack her once best friend. She was worse then Hermoine!!! At least she hooked her up with someone suitable enough!!! Harry was her brother's best friend and one of her one close friends!!!  
  
"Oh, no no no, I'm Sure Doctor Potter has more important stuff to do then um... go frolicking with us lowlifes right?" Ginny piped up scooting next to Michelle. Harry then fiegned a hurt look. "You don't want me to go?" he questioned in a pitiful tone, raising an eyebrow. Ginny suddenly felt guilty. She hadn't seen or talked to the guy in like seven years and here he was ready for talking up.. "No its not that its just ----" she started but of course her best bud in the whole wide world had to get her share.  
  
"Oh come on Ginny he won't be a problem.Please? Don't be a spoiled sport!!!" Harry grinned at Michelle's high pitched whining. "And it just so happens I'm not even suppose to be in the office today. So I am free to go tonight. " he stated with a smug grin. Ginny smirked back. Why did she suddenly feel as if her world was just going to end? Why?   
  
Sadly she had the answer to that. The smug private smirk on Michelle Noose's face that suggested things between her and Harry weren't going to be just friends with her. Ginny sighed shaking her head. The life she once knew was gone forever.  
  
***  
  
"You are not going to leave me here!" Ginny hissed seeing that happy go lucky look as the two young women waited patiently for Harry to come back from the concession stand. Michelle smirked dancing up in down in her dress her blonde tendrils bouncing up and down with her excitement. She was going to hook her friend up once and for all. Whether she liked it or not. "Yes I am" she shot back in a sing song voice.  
  
Ginny shot her a glare. She stood in her favorite pair of lose jeans and a pink shirt her firey hair placed back in a loose ponytail. She was actually sad to admit that she had spent more then a hour fixing herself up for this. Despite the fact it was she, Harry, and Michelle. Despite the fact she and Harry were just old school friends. Despite the fact she did not have a crush on him...  
  
"Don't do this to me" she hissed shoting now death glares at her once best friend. Her lips were shiny with gloss and even attempted eyeshadow. The Weasley woman felt like a freak in the makeup .She never wore makeup. What the hell was she thinking? This was really truly screwing up her brain. And it would just make it worse if Michelle left her. Alone. With her once crush.   
  
Michelle just ignored her bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "C'mon, 'Chelle, don't make me resort to pleading, please please please" suddenly Ginny's voice became desperate. Suddenly without notice Harry appeared, holding a bag of caramel popcorn and a bag of bertie botts. He looked good, in a loose green shirt, and baggy comfortable jeans. His raven hair sprout in odd directions, making it looked even better then it would if it was slicked down, and his emerald eyes looked playful and friendly. "Hey" he greeted with a smirk.  
  
Ginny locked her mouth as she looked at Harry. Bloody... when did he get so hot? She didn't remember him like this in school... the reason she did like him because he was the opposite of the hot guys at school. Instead of tall he was meduim size, instead of musucular he was skinny, and instead of elegant he was lanky. Instead he acquired all the cutey boy adjectives, being tall, muscular, and quite elegant indeed. She blinked, and suddenly flashed a grin. "Hi" she squeaked and suddenly clutched her throat. Her voice. That wasn't her voice. That COULDN'T have been her voice.   
  
Harry gave her a look ,and shook his head. Ginny looked different. Taller. Prettier. Defaintly more grown up. When she was in her 6th year she still looked like a child. Looking at her now, it was like looking at somebody totally different. Something in her eyes maybe. He peered at her for a moment and suddenly it hit him. The look in her eyes were confidence. She was wasn't afriad to be herself anymore. In school she had barely any confidence. She was quite a loner then without any friends. But now... her eyes alite with all that confidence. Dare he say it was a attraction. It made her look so much more better.  
  
"Here" he added as he peered over at her crazy friend Michelle. He handed her the bag of beans, she had insisted to buy . "Your beans" Michelle caught the paper bag peering inside at the beans. "Thanks... uh but look I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut this short" she stated sadly shaking her head.  
  
Ginny looked up in alarm. No. Oh, no. Michelle don't do this to me!!! she thought wildly her eyes flashign dangerously. Harry frowned taking a bite of his popcorn. Even though she was a little wild he wouldnt have mind getting to know her better. And she would probably help out with any awkwardness between him and Ginny. Harry would not admit that there wasn't any awkwardness. There certainly was. The girl wouldn't met his eyes.  
  
"Really? Whats up?" he questioned giving her his full attention. Michelle sighed suddenly. An excuse? He wanted an excuse....? "Uh... well... see.. My friend's uncle's... grandmother! She- she went on a um... a...uuh... safari!, and she needs some help with the scanner and ink and stuff and you know so I better go bye!!!' she stated all in once sentence without further ado disppeared past the thickening crowd.  
  
Harry watched with amusement as she ran. Ginny watched with a look that certainly was not amusement. "Geez, I hope her friend's uncle's grandmother can get it working" the raven haired boy teased, ,taking another popcorn kernal into his mouth, trying desperately to light up the conversation. Ginny turned back toward him. She had no idea why she was so awkward around him. Why was there ice? I mean... he practically spent every summer during the school year at her house for heavensakes!   
  
She had no choice but to lighten up and relax. Just your friend, Ginny. Aboslutely nothing to worry about. She played a grin pushing a loose auburn tendril behind her. "Uh... I've got us some saved seats. C'mon" she encouraged as she headed off toward the side. Harry followed, looking around. He had been to this park in Hogsmeade many times, but all during the afternoon. During the dark, the park was alive. It changed drasticily. It was like a carnival of some sort and it was quite amazing.   
  
"Ginny!" a voice broke out and Harry turned around breaking his attention from his surroundings. Ginny looked up to see Carl, a old asian with friendly dark eyes and a bald head. He stood in his bobby suite before a log. "Why hello Carl. Thanks so much for guarding my stump" she teased playfully happy to see someone that wasn't from her past. Carl was a old friend of her's, from her mom's nursing home. He had a part time job as a bobby in the park, and whenever she and Michelle or Hermoine decided to go downtown and see a 3-D, he was here guarding her log from trespassers.   
  
Carl gave a toothy grin. "Ms.Weasley, it's no prob, a pack of fresky kids came by but I stopped them" he stated proudly and Ginny laughed, holding on to her purse."Thanks very much indeed" then she turned toward Harry who looked quite uncomfortable too. God, she lost her manners. "Oh, Carl, this is Harry Potter, a old school friend of mine and Harry my good friend Carl" she introduced the two,who both took hands.   
  
"Harry Potter eh? Well, you better be careful with her, or I will personally smack you down with my stick:" Carl flashed his stick, pounding it in his palm. Harry's voice took a little paleness and Ginny felt herself blush. "Carl!!!" she hissed embarassed. What in the blazes happened to her friends? First Hermoine, then Michelle, and now Carl? Ginny shook her head, taking Harry's arm hurriedly as Carl chuckled teasingly.   
  
"Well see ya at Exploding Snap practice!" Carl waved a cheery reply as if no words were spoken between him and Harry and went off whistling. Ginny sighed blowing out some hot air. She felt more or less utterly embarassed and extremely stupid. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, so sorry" she stated to Harry as the came to sit upon the log. Harry chuckled shaking his head. "Don't worry, I get personally threats to get smacked down all the time" Harry prided himself on his excelleant comebacks. Ginny rolled her hazel eyes. "Funny" she hissed but chuckled at the end.   
  
"So, whats this Exploding Snap practice hmm?" Harry questioned as he watched the people gather in front of the blank wall. Ginny had gotten them a perfect spot, a awesome view of what the movie would soon be, and he could see everybody up here on the hill. Ginny laughed aloud, a little scared to explain to him about Exploding Snap. "You don't want to know" she insisted as she took a drink from one of the snacks Harry was holding.  
  
He looked up his emerald eyes curious. "I do too. Come on, Ginny, you can't leave me hanging here asking myself Whats Exploding Snap practice what am going to do?" Ginny felt the ice melting around the two as she laughed leaning against the stump of the tree next to their log. "Long story though" she added but Harry wouldn't budge, "I wanna know" he insisted.  
  
She sighed shaking her head. "Well, you know, after dad died, mom was a little bit alone" Ginny saw Harry's face fall at the mention of her Dad's death. She understood. Harry was like part of the family. Loosing one of her parents to him was like loosing his own parents all over again. But she barely remember seeing him at his funeral, or any where else at the time. Wonder what he was up to....?  
  
"Anyways... she kinda got a little obsessed with the game exploding snap. It was Daddy's favorite game. She started playing over and over again with me, and then when she was put into the home she joined their club. I joined along as well. Its made me quite a player" she teased shoving his shoulder to brighten his face.  
  
Harry chuckled for her, peering at his beans. "C-O-O-L" he spelled aloud as he put a pile of beans on his palm and flicked a few nasty ones out of the pile. Ginny watched with a amused glance as he threw a certain color bean over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" she finally asked after getting herself completely confused on watching him.  
  
Harry blinked up at her, almost lost in his thoughts of the Weasleys and trying to squish some guilty feelings fluttering inside him. "Oh, uh, am I little paraniod? Had a tramuatizing attack a couple months ago with bean that was vomit flavored. Any color that looked even the tinest bit like that I won't eat" he explained looking at her leaning against the tree. God, she had changed so much. She chuclked heartily rolling her eyes. Everything about her suggested a wild untame spirit, free and friendly. She looked so ... different compared to her as the tiny wistful child who was taken to the chamber of secerts in her second year, that tiny little frightened girl.   
  
He frowned biting his lip. Before he even thought of it a question popped out of his lips. "So where would one go to a Exploding Snap practice?" he asked looking up at her surprised at his own curiousness and sincereness. He instantly regretted the thoughts and the question he had. But it was his luck Ginny hadn't heard a word because music was heard throughout the small outside theather. "Shush, the movie's beginning" she whispered leaning forward eagerly to see the 3-D beginning.  
  
Harry sighed. He leaned back closing his eyes. Good move, smartass.  
  
The movie began, Breakfast at Tiffany's, a old muggle movie that was cherished. Audrey Hepburn, a british actress starred in it. Ginny loved this movie, having seen it more then intended, but this was Harry's first time ever seeing it. She glanced at him a few moments during the movie, every now and then. He seemed content and well. But he was thinking throughout the whole movie. She could tell. His eyebrows scrunched up and his green eyes were distant.   
  
Ginny had to admit it was sad, that she knew every facial position of the Potter Boy.She had nothing better to do then to stare at him during classes or in the common room. God she was pathethic. Really pathethic. She turned back to the 3-D screen, and suddenly saw the movie was almost ending. Holly and Paul were standing in the rain, just about to kiss. The music was soft and dramatic and people starting up and dancing along to the music in the computer animated rain.   
  
Ginny suddenly felt her heart pounding. Oh shit. Her mouth was going to do something before her brain. She could feel it. Any second... the bad thing about it was she had no control over her mouth. Whatever she had thought it just popped out half the time. Thats why she hardly had any friends during school. She had scared them away with her mouth. She tried desperately to hold in whatever she was going to say with Harry, but it was no use.  
  
"Would you... would you like to dance?" Ginny's eyes widened at the words that sprouted from her lips. What... the...hell? Where did her mind get that from?!?!?! Harry was a freakin friend, nothing else, stop it stop it stop it!!! Ginny felt herself blush from her violent thoughts, shaking with fury. Harry looked up from his own thoughts barely acknowledging the question. They were both doing stupid things tonight. He rethought her question and slowly shook his head. It was for the best. "Nah, if you don't mind, rather stay up here" Harry stated slowly listening to himself decline her.  
  
Ginny felt a wave of relief but also sadness that he wouldn't agree to dance with him. She shurgged putting on a half smirk. "Alright, don't worry about it. Just a notion" Stupid mouth, stupid mouth, stupid mouth, once we get home I am so washing you with soap!!! Suddenly someone behind them broke her thoughts. "Hey the girl asked you to dance, you dance" Carl's voice rang in both ears. "Carl!!!" Ginny hissed again shocked at his protectiveness and harshness in his voice. But she couldn't help but give him credit. He was the kind of person you should bring on a date. He saved your spot, scared your date, and threathened him into dancing....  
  
What hold up! No date. Not a date. Get a grip on yourself Weasley. Date is a No No.  
  
Harry chuckled, shaking his head. What was he thinking? He had declined a girl's offer. How terribly rude. And it wasn't like the two were really dating. Now that would have been a problem. "No, No, he's right, Yes, Ginny I would love to dance" Ginny listened to the words a little shocked at his easyness. She frowned, and just decided to play along. "Well, no pressure" she teased lightening the air, as she and Harry stood up awkwardly. "Oh, no pressure, none at all" he teased right back, both happy to have some humour in the air.  
  
They came to the crowd and Harry awkwardly took her hands to dance. Suddenly the both were sent into an unusual slow pattern. Ginny blinked slightly impressed. "Ah.. where did you learn how to dance?" she questioned outwardly smiling as he spun her. He laughed. "Ball room dancing" he answered honestly. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so your gay?" she questioned sneakily. Ah! Bad mouth, Bad mouth, Bad mouth! Now soap AND pepper!!!   
  
But Harry didn't notice her inner conflict and just chuckled. "Oh the gayest" he insisted with a intent look and spun her around. Ginny came back to his arms, with a confused eyebrow, a smirk on her face. "Oh" she stated plainly looking down at the ground after a moment. Harry sensed the awkwardness and laughed. "No, No, No" he smirked moving along slowly with the music. "When I went for qudditch for awhile, we went to so many dinner parties, and I looked stupid trampling over everyone's feet, so I took ballroom dancing. Kinda made me feel bunch better"  
  
"Well, I'm glad to report that you haven't stepped on any toes yet" Ginny said in a giggly voice. No more ten pounds of coffee before going out. No control over her mouth, and now she was playful. Not a good combination. Harry shook his head. "Oh please Ginny your making me blush" She laughed brightly the music slowing down. "And your not the best dancer ethier, I swear you just stepped on my toe" Harry found himself smiling. He was such a liar. Ginny looked down faking a face of unhapppiness."Oh did I ? I'm sorry..." she whispered.   
  
Harry laughed fighting back. "Oh it hurts!" "Oh please I didn't step on your - - -" "Yes you did!!!" "No I didn't!!!" Harry was forgetting the fact they were dancing, the fact they were together at all, all he thought was how much fun he was having. He hadn't relax like this for a long, long time. He didn't notice the fact they practically stopped dancing. He barely noticed the fact they weren't even talking anymore. They were just standing starring at one another laughing enjoying one another's company. He didn't even acknowledged the fact that her face was coming closer and closer, and his was doing the excat same thing. Harry didn't even know they were just about to kiss...  
  
Suddenly something wet hit him striaght smack in the forehead awakening him from his odd dream. Ginny broke out of her stance peering in confusion, as the drops came harder upon the two. She stopped ackownledging where she was and acknoweldging excatly were her face was. Oh, no. Oh this is not good. She was going to kiss him. She was if it hadn't just started to rain. Oh Oh Oh not a good thing, not a good thing at all.   
  
But Ginny couldn't help but smile.  
  
***  
  
"Alright, I was thinking, there's this old vineyard downtown its perfect, elegant and victorian just like you described earlier and thats excatly what I want. You'll see it's amazing you can do so much with it..." Melody stepped along with Ginny who was helping Michelle with a Bah Mitzvah. Ginny stood dressed in a plain white shirt, and a pair of loose jeans her hair down and ordinary. But she wasn't just plain. She was.... glowing practically.   
  
Melody looked over at Ginny who sat smiling brightly over a batch of sign in sheet papers. "What happened?" she finally questioned her short blonde held into two cheerful french braids watching over her wedding planner. Ginny looked up confused, a small smile still on her face. "What? Nothing... nothing happened" she insisted watching the Bah Mitzvah unroll Michelle scurrying around trying desperately to stop people breaking plates.  
  
"Stop smiling then" Melody challenged watching Ginny with a smirk. She knew this look. The girl was clearly in love with someone or something at least. Ginny gave her a squint and reluctantly let the perks at the side of her lips slide. But a second later they were both brought back up. "I can't!" she laughed at the realization. Melody she her head feeling accomplished. "So... who is he?"  
  
Ginny blinked, astonished at this woman's quickness. Was she that obvious? She sighed sitting down at one of the visitory chairs and spilled the story to her client. Melody blinked in shock at the almost perfect-ness of her romance novel. "Oh my gosh... thats so romantic! A moonlight date, a elegant dance, a kiss under the stars...." she laughed like she did when she was with her college girlfriends.  
  
Ginny shook her head sending her beautiful red curls flying. Melody was afriad to admit that she was envious of those bright cheerful curls. "Ahhh... almost kiss" she stated but she was still practically jumping from her seat. Melody laughed. Nothing was bringing this girl down. "Well, with my help, you'll be at the altar in three months" Melody encouragred and Ginny just rolled her eyes, a smile somehow plastered atop her face permanatly.  
  
Michelle appeared her bun loose and her hair disevehled her dress dirty and her eyes crazy. A stack of heavy neat plates sat in her arms. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny you have to help me!!!!!!!! I mean its... its a... .... UNCONTROLLABLE!!!" she cried loudly as another crash of unseen plates broke in the crowd. The wedding planner frowned looking at her friend. Shrugging, she took a plate from atop the pile and unceremoniously let it drop pieces shattering on the ground. "If you can't beat 'um, join 'um" she shurgged feeling the pleasure to see something fragile shatter to pieces.   
  
Michelle blinked in shock. "What.. what happened to you?!" she exclaimed wildly watching her best friend grin with a happy go lucky look. Melody smilied. "She met a guy" Instantly Michelle's face broke into a grin mirroring Ginny's laughing. "Ah! You met a guy!!!... You mean?..." Using their secert mind powers, Ginny knodded her head laughing at her own giddiness. "Ahhh!!" Michelle squealed in happiness dropping the tower of plates in her hands. "I can't believe it!!!" she screamed as the rowdy drunk crowd in the Bah Mitzvah screamed their encouragement at Michelle's plate shattering. They all came over in own big mob scooped up the assitant wedding planner and brought her into the air.   
  
"AhhH!!" Michelle yelped floating in the sea of people. She was too estatic for her no-longer-single friend to notice she was in the air at all. "You owe me one!!!" she yelped as she taken to the side of the party yelping happily for Ginny Weasley.  
  
***  
  
Ginny smilied at the familiar dance studio, looking around as her other couple she was working for watched at the large studio. She came up the counter, to see the secertary, Bridget at the desk. Ginny was all dressed up in a red summer dress loose and wavy her auburn hair held down once again in a pair of heels. She was taking her new clients to ballroom dancing class.  
  
She felt herself grin fully at the thought of ballroom dancing. One thought led to another and she was thinking of that night with Harry. She grinned even wider. "Hey Bridget. New ones today. You two just sign up here" she motioned to the couple who stood awkwardly. Bridget grinned. "Oh you guys are lucky tonight. Basil is actually here tonight to teach us! It's so exciting!" she grinned happily as the soon to be groom pulled out his wallet from his pocket.  
  
Ginny grinned. "Really? Great! I'll go see him them!" Ginny was a regular at the dance studio and she knew so many people already and Basil was just the person she wouldn't have minded talking to now. She came into the ballroom peering around at the couples. She peered around the corner her heels hitting the highly polished wooden floor starring down for the tall bald man....  
  
"Ah! Ginny!" a familiar voice called out. Ginny turned around her dress and hair flying and came face to face to Melody. Ginny laughed in surprise. "Hey what are you doing here?" she questioned coming over and giving her client a friendy hug. Melody sat in business suite pushing her sunglasses atop her head. "What am I doing here? I may know how to invent, but I dance like I retarded string bean" she stated honestly and Ginny laughed brightly her sunny mood still intact.   
  
"Oh! This is a great oppourtunity for you to met my hubby!" Melody suddenly piped up clutching to Ginny's arm. Ginny smilied at her excitedness. It was obvious she adored him. She would make sure her wedding was perfect and try and save it from the usually disasters she encountered. Melody dragged her to the corner were a tall dark figure stood peering at the photos and awards.  
  
Ginny stopped entirely a sinking feeling in her stomach. Oh no. Oh no no no no. He stood tall. Familiar. Handsome. He was the same size. He had uunconrtollable jet black hair and in the same green shirt she had seen somewhere else before. She felt herself become neasous her face paling. She went from the highest high to the lowest low. No way. This could not happen to her. Her of all people! What in the world did she do to deserve this?   
  
"Honey!" Melody called out in a sickeningly high voice waving over the figure. Before her, as the body turned around there stood Harry Potter, his eyes hidden behind glasses his raven hair sticking up in odd directions his eyes glancing over from Melody... his fiancee... to Ginny... his wedding planner.  
  
Ginny felt her heart sink to her feet. Oh Great.... Just great.  
  
***  
  
AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!!!  
  
.... i win....  
  
Thank you and Have a nice day  
~MerlinsApprentince 


	3. Not good

The Wedding Planner  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Author's notes: Oh lookie at all my reviews! Awwwwe thanks peoples. You love me... you really love me. Or maybe it's just the movie? Wouldn't Matthew Mc. (if anyone knows how to spell his last name please refer it to me ^.^''') make a great Harry grown up? Only if he had that uncontrollable black hair and he would be perfect! And your going to see a few scenes here that arent in the movie but I need them to fit in with my plot. Don't melt your brains trying to figure out what scene it is in the movie, lol, cuze it aint there. Oh and now to reviews:   
  
1. Ginny's eyes: I did not know I was changing them ^.^''' That's what happens when you take big spaces in between chapters. How 'bout we just stick with blue eyes then due to the fact Ron's suppose to have blue eyes? You know the whole brother sister thing....  
  
2. The whole Bat Mitzvah: Hey at least I spelled Mitzvah right! I had really hard trouble with that!!! It took me like five minutes to figure it out... as you can tell I suck at spelling. Srry to anyone who feels offended to that. I promise to correct it in my further works ^.~  
  
  
  
Now on to the story!!!!!!! Really I'm just trying to drag it out for you. I love making people wait. It's quite fun tehe. Yes, I'm evil I know that.  
  
***  
  
Ginny felt her jaw tighten at the inevitable mistake she had made. The mistake that was engaged to her client. She closed her eyes pinched herself hard on the arm and opened them again. Yup, it was true. Harry Potter was Melody Barker's fiancee.........   
  
Oh.  
  
That was the only moment Ginny ever felt like crying, hitting, screaming, laughing, and violently cursing all at the same time. And she hoped it was the only time she would ever feel like this because the squirmy feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't excatly encouraging. She forced her glued jaw into a painstakenly false smile and through clenched teeth said "How do you do?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny's harden blue eyes and the little vein throbbing gently at her temple. Shock overwhelmed his senses. Oh this was not good. Defaintly not good. The girl he practically kissed just a night ago was planning his wedding. Not to mention the fact that girl was his best friend's little sister. Oh yeah this was oh so not good. "Uh.... f-fine." he replied carefully trying desperately not to keep eye contact.   
  
If he did it could prove deadly, for Ginny was shoting death glares every chance she got. Her shock clearly disappeared and was taken over by hot wild rage. Melody of course was oblivous to the whole account between the two was happily smiling between the her wedding planner and fiancee. "Oh my two favorite people finally get to met! It's so exciting! You should hear her plans Harry she's got- - -"  
  
And on and on she chattered gaily, as Ginny and Harry watched in confusion. The red hot red head blinked furiously, which is what she did when she was extremely and utterly pissed. Harry felt guilt quietly settle on his shoulders weighing just over a ton. Suddenly a shrill ringing broke Melody's marathon chatter, and she quietly flipped open her cellphone in one easy flip.  
  
"Aloha?" she questioned happily her voice showing ever tone of happiness known to the world. Heck , she should illuminate for heavensakes she was rich and engaged! Oh but she had no idea what Harry did behind her back.... As soon as Melody was out of eye contact Ginny squinted shoting death glares every chance she could and mouthed 'What the hell are you doing?' roughly to him.  
  
And of course Harry faked idiot. He shook his head giving the signs of initail confusion shurgging his shoulders and crossing his arms. Now way was he going to actually reply to anything Ginny Weasley said! Any word he said or indicating he knew well enough would be used against him in some way shape or form. He knew that deep down in his little pierced heart.  
  
The front door suddenly swung open as a tall old man appeared, a large glass cane in hand. He had a bald crown glittering in the candlelights floating in the enchanted dance school. The only hair on his small chubby head was the twirled gray mustache under his pointed nose. He was dressed in old heavy velvet tunic and tight black tights. "Welcome, Welcome!!!" he cried out merrily.  
  
Oh no, Ginny thought as she hid her bright red face in her hands. Basil, Basil, Basil. He had to introduce himself now. Ginny truly and purely thought that if there was any worse time for the bewitched Dancing King to come it had to be now. He gave a bright and merry twirl. Harry crossed his arms and bit his bottom lip trying to hide the laughter that was about to pour out of his lips. He thought nothing would make him laugh right now, 'specially with the fact that he sorta 'cheated' on his fiancee with his best friend's sister, but Basil just blew it all.  
  
"Now, I see we have so many new comers today! Fantastico! Now lets, lets, lets begin! Couples partner up, lets go havent a minute to lose!" Basil chanted swinging his cane around, as if in hopes for accidently poking an eye out. Ginny crossed her arms watching her clients cling to each other in fright as the cane barely missed their shoulders. He may have a few marbles missing in the head but he was an excellent dancer. And he was better to look at then that prat that was right next to her, who wasn't very good at not meeting her fiery blue eyes.  
  
Harry gave a quiet nervous gaze at Melody who was still chattering away on the phone, a finger plugged in one ear, the odd muggle invention of the cellphone on the other. He felt himself become less comfortable standing next to Ginny as minutes passed. He was very use to her as a friend, someone to talk to in times of need, a small lifeforce used for only one's comfort. Harry wasn't excatly quite use to having a mad Ginny with him.   
  
He ran his fingers through his shaggy raven locks sighing. Suddenly he felt something hard tap at his bottom. "You sir, partner, now!!!!" Basil's commanding voice shouted his cane high in the air, ready to tap away. Harry jumped instantly as far away from the cane as possible. "What in bloody hell are ---!!!" he began to curse at the old man, but the cane was swiftly in front of his nose in about 2 seconds. "Where is your dancing partner young man?" Basil asked quite calmly as if he hadnt had a glass cane pointed threateningly at some poor guy his beady black eyes peering him over.  
  
Harry gulped audibly his emerald green eyes crossed at the tip of the cane. Ginny suddenly felt small pleasure blossom inside her. Yes, indeed. Maybe Basil came at the most perfect time. She could think of way better punishments for Harry being an arse, but this one was pretty good.Harry stepped a few inches away. "Um...well... she's over there" he pointed a finger at Melody still chattering away.  
  
It took her a moment or two to figure out just about everybody in the dance room was starring at her. "Oh?" she questioned her soft blue eyes shining innocence off. "I have a um.... important call. Ginny, could you...?" she questioned pointing at Harry with a apologetic finger right back, and went striaght on into her conversation. Ginny jumped suddenly her mind going away from cruel and unsual punishment for a certain black hair man.  
  
"What? Hold on wait a minute...!!" both Harry and Ginny cried out in shock and un happiness at Melody's proposal. No way was Ginny dancing with the two way bitten numbnuts of a man. No way was Harry going to dance with Ms. Death Glare, she might as well bloody kill him with those sharp red heels! But Basil wouldn't hear any of it. "You heard her! Dance, dance, dance!" he rapped his cane on the marbled dance floor and with his magical invisible forces of his wand pushed Ginny and Harry into each others arms.   
  
"Umph!" Ginny felt herself slam into Harry's well defined chest. Harry himself felt breathless as they slammed into one another. He also defaintley felt the soft swish of her auburn curls on his face and the small fragile body of the youngest Weasley but he rather thought to think he didn't feel it at all.  
  
"Now, I would like all of you to try a little practice dancing before we get to the basics.... just be free and do whatever you feel you need to do" Basil cried out into the large dome of the ball room, as he saw that the two were permanetly attached to one another. Ginny decided she hated Basil now. Forever and ever she would dispease him. "Lets just get this over with" Harry muttured to himself as he layed his hand on her delicate waist and grabbed her free hand.   
  
Ginny shot him a look. "Oh, Lets. It didn't excatly seem like you wanted to get anything over with last night though..." she hissed as the music in the back ground started at a slow tempo, and the two begin to move along. Harry sighed under his breath, knowing this was going to come up. "Oh just c'mon alright! This is just all a misunderstanding and what you want to do---" but he was cut off my Ginny's low growl. "Oh believe me what I want to do recquires a humongus steel bat and a certain blue jaguar" Harry gulped as the image of his blue jaguar outside flashed in his head.  
  
"Look, like I said, this is a misunderstanding because I had no idea what was really going to happen that night..." he went on trying disperately to shake off the image of a young Ginny smashing away his baby Jaguar. But he couldn't help but think that it wasnt very possibly for Ginny was such a small woman... "A misunderstanding?! A misunderstanding! Harry you practically cheated on your fiancee!!!!" she spat out as the two danced along to the music.  
  
Harry sighed as he spinned her out, twirled her, and brought her back to his chest. "Now c'mon we didn't do anything!" Ginny was fluid, going along with the music, step back, and forward... "Oh yeah, you didn't accept to go out with me and my friend, who didn't dance in the rain with me, nor did you - - -" Harry broke off the hot tempered woman before she could say those few dreaded last words aloud. "I just happen to remember I was INVITIED to go to see a movies with two people I was just accquianted with, and so therefore it was not a date"  
  
"Alright, look , I'll play along, Mr.Hotshot truthfully but that doesnt explain why---"   
  
"Maybe Mr.Hotshot wanted to go to the movies" Harry broke off once again. Ginny snorted , a lock of red hair that flew in her face from her dancing flicked off. It looks like he was denying with the kiss as well. "Maybe Mr.Hotshot thought it would be nice to take some time off and meet a old friend" his voice was getting rougher with sarcasm as he pulled her to his chest and the two started to tango along with the high tempoed music.  
  
"And why is Mr.Hotshot referring himself in the third person?" The redhead finally hissed annoyed that he found this all a game to him. "What?" Harry bellowed, breathlessly, as he gave her the first of the three dips and pulled her back up spinning her out and in. "I think you just don't want to get married, with excuses like that. You think you can just scum some Hot Pepper whenever you can--"  
  
Harry heard the obvious hurt and anger in her voice as he brought her in and out. "Oh , Ginny, you have no idea what your taking about" he cried angerly as he pulled her in. "Then I think I smell a rat" she growled close to his chest her hair windblown and wild and for some reason Harry had the irrestible urge to make things all better. Dipping her down with a small he hoped winning smile he said "And you smell like sweet plums and grilled cheese sandwhiches"  
  
"What?!" this confused her even more as the tiptoed through the dance floor, still caught in the whirlwind of anger. She had no idea what sweet plums and grilled cheese sandwhiches had to do with anything!!! "Well, thats excatly what you said to me right before you fainted dear girl" Ginny gasped offended. "I did not!" she hollered loud enough for only her and Harry to her. "Oh indeed you did G-I-N-N-Y" he twirled her out and then back in once more. Ginny shook shaking her head.   
  
"Don't change the subject. Admit it. Your just not ready to marry" she hissed, both her hands on his shoulders and his on her waist, eyeing him. "Your nutters, you haven't got a clue on what your talking about" the raven haired man finally insisted seeing all playfulness gone in the situation and dipped her slowly as the song finally hit its cresendo and stopped.  
  
"Then why did you almost kiss me?" the question shot through him seeing her eyes displaying more then just anger and hostility. There was a large amount of hurt there as well. Enough to make Harry's stomach turn with horrid guilt. "This couple, right here, this couple has it! They have the ability to work together and show us the ture beauty of dance!" Basil broke both the young people's thoughts clapping his hands superiorly his cane floating in mid air next to him.   
  
"You two were wonderful! I knew you guys would work together perfectly!" Melody giggled clapping alongside the promimnent dance instructor her cellphone locked away in her black purse. She gave the breathless Harry a hard and quick hug barely noticing Harry's hard stare at Ginny or Ginny's death glares that never seem to run out.   
  
"Isn't she a doll?" Melody asked her fiancee' as she pulled back slipping a arm through the crook of his, as Ginny went to go talk to Basil for awhile. Harry watched her from behind feeling a bewildered and horrible feeling squirm in his gut. He felt like throwing up the macaroni and cheese he had for lunch today.   
  
"Yup, a doll, indeed" Harry grumbled forcing a hard smile on his face. Yeah. A doll named Chuckie.   
  
***  
  
Ginny sighed as she threw herself outside into the warm London air, feeling her eyes prick tightly of tears. No way was she going to cry over that bloody jerk. No freackin way. Besides she had a date to go to tonight. A very handsome date at that. Digging for the brush in her matching red purse she shoved it through her wind blown hair as she hurried down the busy streets of London at about 6 in the evening.   
  
She had to give it to the bloody arse though. He did know how to dance.   
  
At that simple thought she felt herself sag in quiet defeat. He did know how to dance. How to have fun. How to make her weak in the knees. And that wasn't good at all, not at all. 'Pull yourself together, women!' a deep thought rushed through her brain as she felt a trickle of a tear go down her cheek. 'Forget the arse, and move on! You have a date to go to' The voice sounded way to much like Hermoine, which freaked her out of her little depression.   
  
"Right, date, Colin, Little Italy" she muttured shaking her head. He had insisted on italian and a muggle resturant. She agreed to both because well... hey, the new hot and sexy Colin Creevey was extremely hard to say no to. Turning around she found herself in the small but quiant resturant.  
  
Waiters skimmied across the beautiful small resturant and finally she spotted Colin, tall and well built, and looking awfully good in a pequin suite. 'Screw Potter' Ginny thought as she plastered on a smile and walked across the resturant to him. 'His loss'. And she knew she looked damn good in this dress.   
  
Suddenly, something made her stop at her place. No. No, No, NO. Chatting gaily with her date was none other then her mother. iner her old black dress and boots and her red going on gray hair.   
  
"MUM!" exasperated Ginny starred down helplessly at her mom who broke from talking to Colin and turned to her only daughter with a bright smile. "Hullo, deare, ,you won't believe my luck! I came in to met my friends and who do I see here but your old friend, Colin!" Ginny tried to hold back her snort of disbelieve. She had tapped into her apartment again and knew about the date and delibrately came! This woman was torture, pure torture!   
  
"Mum!" Ginny collasped into her chair trying once more to rid her from this awful scene. "Well, if your not going to make sure I have more then 2 grandchildren then I am taking over!" Mrs. Weasley sputtered sputtered indignantly sipping her wine. Ginny felt her face go beet red as Colin started to laugh. God, just kill her now. It's not like she had anything to live for.  
  
Harry was a arse, her mum a nosy prick, and Colin found it all hilarous.   
  
"Don't worry, Gin, having your mum here will probably make it go easier" Colin insisted with a slight smirk.' Who what it?' the redhead questioned herself as she pullled herself up from the chair and took a glass of white wine they ordered her. Hell, she was going to need the whole bottle for this night.  
  
As the night went on Ginny watched her mum question Colin about everything and watched Colin kiss her mum's behind repeatedly with all sorts of compliments. Soon later she had gone through about 4 glasses of wine and felt totaled. Everything looked so pretty and shiny...  
  
"So Colin" Ginny questioned her voice thick with the wine she downed. "what's this it you keep talking about?" Colin gave a small smirk at her drunken wavor. She didn't seem to keen on alchohol. "Well I guess this is a better time then ever" and he turned to Mrs.Weasley with a wink.  
  
Suddenly the old woman giggled catching on laughign with a joy she nor Colin would share with her. Ginny sat puzzled a irratited smile on her lips. "Ginny" her mum said loudly and seriously but a merry smile still on her face. "I have found you the perfect husband!"   
  
And with that Colin turned to her a little velvet box in his hand flashing the 10 karat hold diamond.   
  
Ginny stopped starring at her mother and then back to Colin a look of drunk horror on her face, "Ginny, will you marry me?" he questioned breathlessly.   
  
She felt her stomach heave. Her eyes still plastered on the diamond she took her hand to her mouth to hold back the vile and vomit threathening to explode. "Uh..." she muttured and her stomach gave another jump. "I -- I need to...." Ginny threw down her napkin quickly hurrying to the powder room, tearing her eyes from that ring.   
  
She barely knew the guy! First date! Ring! Marriage! the words flashed in her mind as she threw open the stall and emptied her stomach into the toilet. Marriage. That one simple word slammed into her brain once twice until it became a dull throbbing drumlike ring in her ears. She wasn't ready to marry. To young. To Colin!  
  
Ugh.  
  
As she layed her throbbing head on the toilet seat, a flash of a young men with messy raven hair, glasses, and a scar ran across her mind. Harry Potter. This was all his damn fault. If he wasn't Melody's fiancee she would have called off this stupid date because of her afterglow with the other date. She wouldn't have made a complete fool of herself in front fo millions of people.   
  
Nor would she be in the girls powder room ethier, throwing up every possible thing except her organs into the poor toilet. His fault. All his fault.  
  
Ginny had no choice now. She pulled back her red hair in determination, sighing.   
  
She was going to have to quit the Barker case.  
  
***  
  
Sorry this one is so much shorter then the other's but I wanted to get something on before I left for vaca, hope you enjoy Ginny's complete and utter humiliation.  
  
Lol, I did. ^.~ But you already know I'm evil.   
  
Now on to the next chapter! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...  
  
Thank You and Have a Nice Day  
  
~MerlinsApprentince 


	4. Natraralllll

The Wedding Planner  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes: Alright, I am back from my vaca, so I can finish a few things up. Srry about all the delay and the excuses but it's just the way it is, but I got alot done during my vaca though so It wasn't all a waste. Enjoy this new chapter, cuze I quite did ^.^   
  
***  
  
Ginny sighed, starring blankly at the folders before her. The big bold print of "BARKER" on the tab sent her stomach into little squirmmish flurries. The photos of the vineyard they wanted to visit gave her blue eyes a hideous ache. Even the pictures of the brides parents made her throat close uncomfortably. Ginny couldn't do this. She just couldn't do it.  
  
"I can't do this Michelle" Ginny repeated to her partner, who sat contently on the uncomfortable guest chair , skimming over plans. Her curly blonde locks flew as her dark blue eyes starred at her tired worried eyes. "What?! Honey, you've just had way to much wine last night" Michelle shot back quickly pulling the papers into a neat pile on her lap.  
  
Ginny snorted in slight embrassment. Yes, she did have way to much wine the other night. Way to much. She wasn't still quite sure if Colin had proposed to her or not. But Ginnt really, really hoped not. But she was sure of one thing. Harry Potter was Melody Barker's fiancee. And that was not good.  
  
The scene of him standing in the dance room, being introduced by Melody replayed in her mind. Her heart did a sickening and pathethic flop. She could not do this.  
  
"I have to talk to Lindsey so she could reassign a new planner..." she mummured flying past Michelle's defense to head to the nearest exit. Her partner and best mate finally saw that the worried and ill looking red head was not as drunk as she supposed. "Oh no, no, no, no" Michelle squealed jumping up and scurrying to the door to lock it throughly.   
  
Ginny sighed crossing her arms. Her eyes ached, her legs ached, her head ached. The last thing she needed was to kick her partner's ass. "Michelle, move"  
  
"Ginny, you are not going anywhere except back to your desk to look through those catalogs I brought you. There is nothing in this case that'll want to make you back out on this account. You need this. If you want to be a partner... Just this itsy bitsy account. Nothing new at all"   
  
As Ginny tried to unravel the steady stream of babble coming from Michelle's mouth, the assistant took advantage of her thoughtful state and lead her back to her huge plush victorian desk. "And I mean why does this case need another planner anyway? You know the only reason you would back out on a case if if you broke the cardinal rule and we both know you would never do that..." Michelle sat down in the chair and patiently waited for a reply.  
  
When none came, she felt her eyes go big and shock overflow her. "NO!" she scolded a sort of odd smile on her young face. "You fell for the groom! Uh, bad! Bad Ginny, bad, bad, bad1" she did the old motion of rubbing her finger against the other to scold her shamefully. Ginny laced and unlaced her fingers in nervousness. "No" she lied to herself fiddling with her birthday ring she got a few years back from her deceased father.   
  
"Never" Lies spurted from her mouth like never before. And Ginny never lied unless it had a huge and good enough benefit. And to prove her point she got up trying to look diginified and, well, truthful. "I would never do that" Michelle watched her wearily as the small figure wandered to a tall fern fixing it gently. "Never" Ginny insisted again thinking of Harry. Of course, she didn't fall for him. Absurd. He was.... to tall. That's right.And who would want all that popularit anyways? Reporters and cameras would probably be littered all over the ceremony for the boy who lived.   
  
And being so tall... it was just a total turn-off.  
  
Ginny suddenly felt a few branches of the pretty fern break in her grasp, as her anger unexpectedly took over. God, she couldn't even lie to herself! How lame could she possibly get? First Harry, then Colin, and now a lousy liar. Might as well stop humiliating herself now while she still had her pride. "Oh Michelle, it's so complicated" Ginny mummured chewing on her bottom lip. "It's the doctor"  
  
The blonde seated couldn't help but perk up at her Boss's new and well handled love life. "What's this go to do with the doctor?" the question sounded simple but it gave a hard to follow answer. "Everything.... It's the groom" Michelle frowned chewing thoughtfully at the end of her elegant owl quill. "Uh, what? Groom? What happened to the doctor? He was so nice..." the confusion was obvious that Ginny had to sigh. Didn't she just say it?  
  
"The groom is the doctor" she turned from the fern to place her palms out on the huhuge desk. "The doctor is the groom, the doctor is Melody Barker's fiancee!!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Garbage girl is your wedding planner?!!" Dr. Henri Goodnight relished atop his broomstick . Nothing like a good qudditch game during a hour your suppose to be at a meeting. Harry sighed flipping a quaffle , next to his colleague, in the air. "Yup and I'm in hell" he sighed blowing a few ragged bangs away from his face.  
  
God, this was more then hell. Was there such a place? If there wasn't then hell was bloody horrid. He swore never to do anything sinful ever again, just to stay out of this situation. "And I'm in heaven, now you can hook me up with her" Henri chuckled good naturedly but he had a serious note in the humor. He had a hard time with woman , and he saw Ms.Ginny Weasley leave the hospital that day.  
  
A beautiful Leggy woman, she was. Harry threw the round game ball at the thin skinny man and flew up higher. A image of Ginny and Henri making out flashed through his already confused mind , and a not very good feeling followed. Great, let's add more to the confusion. "No, Dr. Henri, we are not complicating this any further"  
  
Henri's little bar mustache drooped and waved mentally goodbye to leggy Ginny. "Well, if it wasn't meant to be then it wasn't meant to be... so does Mel know?" he catched the quaffle with slight clumsiness. Harry raised a eyebrow in thought. Even if Mel knew she'd still be naive enough to not understand, thank god. She maybe a millionaire and a inventor, but once her imagination is out of the picture she could be more flaky then wanted.  
  
"Of course not. She forgots all my friends names so she still hasn't clicked Ginny Weasley with Ron nor Molly. So I'm pretty much keeping her in the blue until this little... whatever it is... is solved" Harry sighed as he flew a few loopy loops to shake off that red flare feeling he got from thinking about Ginny.   
  
"Yeah, well, thats the truth. So what're you going to do about a certain Miss. Ginny Weasley?"  
  
***  
  
"Dr. Harry's the Groom!!!" Michelle reacted like Ginny did when she first found out with dumbfounded shocked stare. "Yeah, now if you'll excuse me I really have to have a chat with Lindsey...." she headed back to the door to get out of this nightmare. Michelle took her time to quietly digest this fact that Ginny's school girl crush was who her account was getting married to, but in a matter of seconds she was holding up the already locked door once again.  
  
"Nope" she reinacted once again. "Look, you can do this. Imagine your resume aftter this. Famous Harry Potter's wedding, the boy who defeated you-know-who twice! A partner to the biggest magical wedding planner industry in the whole world!"   
  
The words somehow brought a comfort to Ginny. If she walked outright now she would instantly loose her job and what she really loved to do. And truth be told, she didn't think there were any more wedding agencies for it would be huuge competition to use as a back up. For once her flaky assistant was making some sense."And you know your the best around here. If you weren't so controlling everybody would be so lost in this account due to the popularity it has. We'd be running around like chickens without heads! You know that!!"  
  
Michelle took hold of her thin shoulders her blue eyes hard even though the thought of her running around crazy without her head would usually send her into a symphony of giggles. It told Ginny the poor girl was totally and utterly serious. "No one else can do this, Gin. Except you" Michelle kept the stare hard and lethal hoping Ginny would get the picture. This firm needed this account and it needed her.   
  
"Your a professional. Just ignore the feelings and do this professionally" Michelle's words sounded alot more smarter then Ginny's own words, which were to runaway from this sticky mess. She was right. What in the world was she doing? Running away like this? Her father would be appalled. She was appalled. Just because Harry was there? She did pretty good avoiding him during school. Ginny could very well ignore him now. Forget the elating feelings every time she was around him. Hide it behind her heart painful and aching but none the less ignored.  
  
"Your right" Ginny whispered clenching and unclenching her fists, rising her gaze up to met Michelle's. "Of course, you are absolutely right! I can do this!" slowly her spirit awoke in hopes of rekindlinG. Michelle knodded, hopefully, knowing her boss who was quite egocentric enough about her work, just to tell her the firm would crumble without and she was the best, yup, that would put her back on her track.   
  
"It's the truth. Ginny, forget about him! Move on with your life" Michelle slowly let go of her tight grasp in hopes her boss was sturdy enough to take this. "Think of it this way. He opened you to the dating stream once again. Thank the bastard and move on! It's not the end of the world!" the words kept making more and more sense. Move on. Forget about Harry. She had dont it before, bloody hell, she could do it again.   
  
Slowly Ginny knodded her tight red bun bouncing along. "Yes, Michelle, your right. Your absolutely positively right!" she moved back behind her huge desk to stare back down at the account wide open. It didn't make her feel sick at all. Revengeful, maybe, but not devastingly ill, like only moments ago. "I can totally do this. Block the jerk out of my mind and move on. ... that's all I need to do. And you know why I can do this?"  
  
Michelle put on a supporting grin sitting back down , business done. Ginny saw the smug smirk and held back her bad comment. She owed Michelle for her job and the last thing she should saw was Shut it you dumb doodoo. She relaxed as she starred down at the wide unfinished account's pictures and notes thrown carelessly aside. A moving gleaming picture of Harry and Melody waved back at her, as she glared at him.   
  
Sniveling to-tall jerk. Courageless ratr who was not going to send her running to Mummy. She was going to stay on this account not for her job, but for Harry. Just to show him she could kick ass, whether it be Michelle's or his. Just for him.   
  
A insane grin set upon her porcelian pale face her eyes flaring with revengeful anger. "I can do this because I am a goddamn professional!!!"  
  
***  
  
"I don't know, Doctor, I really don't know about Ginny" Harry sighed again, remembering the big ball of energy the little eccentric redhead perserved. Henri gave a good throw of the quaffle and Harry caught it with experiance and expertise. "Do you like her, then? The date you were taking about seemed pretty good to me" Henri leaned forward on his antique Cleansweep 7, brushing at his black bar mustache as thick as his hairy side-burned head.  
  
Harry glared at the word date. It was not a date. It was a trip to the movies with a old school friend, his best friend's little sister no less. Just because they dance didn't quite mean anything. He was threathened for merlins-sake!!! Old men with sticks were awfully scary when they wanted to be.   
  
"It was not a date" he mummured as he shot the quaffle high in the air and flipped sending the ball flying with the impact of the tail of his broom. Dr.Henri raised a thick eyebrow as he flew lower to retrieve the ball successfully. "Show-off" he grumbled, rolling his clear blue eyes. "Ok catch me if I am wrong but going to the movies in the park with 2 girls, one unknown, dancing with the other, in the rain, and almost making out with her does not qualify as a date? God, then I feel sorry for married woman then"  
  
When Dr.Henri put it in such a way Harry had to wince. He did accept the invitation as if he was single. He did dance, carefree with Ginny, as if he was single. And he did almost kiss her, as if he was single. So he couldnt hold it against her if she was boiling mad like at that dance academy. "It's hard, Doc. You know I love Mel, really I adore her and I would do absolutely anything to keep her heart intact... and she's great and all...."   
  
Harry sighed remembering that exhiliarting feeling his stomach pitched when he had his arms around the thin redhead on the park grounds, and the carefree fun he had with her that was so relaxing and comforting, and the blissful nerves blasting through him as her lips almost met his.  
  
"But sometimes... I think... could there be something greater then great?"  
  
Henri finally threw after Harry finished his sentence , and he absentmindly caught it his thoughts mostly on the inner battle between the calm, beautiful blonde and the wild, fiesty red head. "Harry I don't think it's anything" Henri saw the way his friend's handsome face fell at all this confusion and hell he was in. He needed some sort of encouragement or relief. And some man to scoop a certain Ginny off a certain Harry's back. And Henri thought to be the perfect man to scoop her up.   
  
"It's natural. I read it in the Daily Prohpet in the gossip/woman's section" Harry held off the question of why excatly his colleague was reading the woman's section in the newspaper, as Henri went on. "Men who're engaged feel caged and usually go for attractive woman before they are married. It's natural. Animal instinct sort of. Nothing to worry about. Mel is your one and only and Ginny was just someplace to vent unwanted emotion for her in the old days or from where ever so you don't ruin your marriage. Or so the article said"  
  
Harry listened to the wise words with realization. He was right. It was right. What in the world was he doing? Sitting here contemplating feeling for Ginny he had already vented out was just stupid. A waste of time. Slowly a smile of relief broke across his well chiseled face. "Natural" Harry tried out the word flipping the quaffle carelessly and caught it effortlessly. Of course, it all made so much sense.  
  
Ginny could not go and screw up 4 years of romance and love with Melody on one measley date. Harry was just getting unwanted emotion out. Of course. As one of his many little patients would say 'Duh, Stupid'. "Na-tra-rallll" he tried out the syllables savoring every sound to the answer of his no longer complicated problem. "That's rght. The feeling I have for Ginny have been vented out and Mel and I can have a relaxing marriage and even if I still have feelings they would be no where at all to comparison with my feelings for Mel.... What was I thinking?"   
  
Feeling so much more enlightened at the prospect that he wasn't ruining his wonderful engagment because of one stupid date, Harry flew up and did his best flips all day sending the quaffle sky rocketing off. Henri tried not to laugh to see how easy it was to unravel the puzzle Harry complicated. Letting the quaffle sail harmlessly to the ground, Henri sped up to met Harry at the goalpost.   
  
"So, you've figured it out have you?" he said in amusement as if he had thought this all along and prolonging it for awhile. Harry gave a goofy grin leaning back perfectly balanced. "Natural" he repeateded simply. Henri knodded leaning forward eagerness on his face. "So, then you going to give me Ginny's number so I can give her a ring after you spill everything? She'll need a shoulder to cry on and mine is mighty comfortable...."  
  
Harry allowed a little image of a crippled Ginny sobbing on a comforting Henri's shoulder. One thing led to another in his mental movie and a bright angered jolt broke through his body. "No, Dr.Henri, you are NOT getting her number...."  
  
***  
  
"Ok, so a vineyard? Have you thought much about which one you might use?" or whether or not my teeth will crack with all this fake smiling?, Ginny thought starring down at the tourist's book of Italy where many elegant and beautiful vineyards lay. She didn't think anything could be more unproductive then this little meeting she assigned to talk things over on the location with the bride and groom of the Barker account.  
  
Dressing up simple and business like she wore her hair in a tight french bun rather then loose and free as usual and a soft lavender suite instead of her comfortable yoga outfit she wore on usual conferances at her home. Seeing Harry, Ginny had the undeniable urge to prove to him just because he almost cheated on his wife and almost kissed her, that Ginny Weasley did not back out easily. She took everything swuing at her , whether it be her mum's crazy old friends or Harry being engaged after he went on a well-to-do date with her.   
  
And she would do it all professionally. But she also had the undeniable urge to kick him in the place where the sun doesnt shine when Harry kissed and flirted with Melody without any thought of privacy, But you can't just always get what you want.   
  
"Well we've thought about it and we decided we were going to take off the weekend and go around the vineyards in London or Ireland and visit them personally. You know face-to-face. "Melody gave a grin pretty on her doll-like face slim in a simple black dress. Poor girl. Doesn't know how much a arse her husband-to-be is. Adorable but yet naive she was. And obviously not a amaetur.   
  
Ginny mentally applauded her at her expert thinking on vineyard visisting. Harry watched Ginny's blue eyes lighten in appreciation with Melody's suggestion. Coming to this meeting was alot harder then he thought. Her house was so comfortable and not the least bit stuffy like its inhabitant. The dog was huge, but quite a cutie in a odd way. And even Ginny, who looked business like and diginified in the satin suite she still had the glow of excitement of new ideas gleaming off her.   
  
And even though he figured Ginny usually didn't wear suites to this sort of meetings (he could tell from her fidgeting) it still sort of made her look cute. Which in turn made Harry all the more urgent tobe closer to Melody, mentally and physically. Using Mel as a shield from Ginny may not be excatly nice but it was for her own good.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all" Ginny grinned for Melody. She may not like the man she was marrying but she liked Melody Barker alright. She wasn't like all the other people she thought with imagination rather then heart or mind. "Well, that's it. Thanks for coorperating and coming on such short notice. I couldn't fit it any other time and I want to get it out of the way" she apologized good naturedly but her voice was still as tense as could be.   
  
Harry was pretty sure he was the only one who could see it. After all he was the one who caused it. She hid it pretty well too. "Oh, it isn't a problem. We're so excitied about the wedding we're at the point that we'll do anything" I bet you guys are Ginny thought mockingly in her mind, and then felt instantly guilty. Melody was sweet and Ginny was being a coldhearted bitch today. It must be Harry's influence.  
  
Plastering on another smile, she handed the couple the packets and notes they made for them to look over and evaulate. "You have sucha nice house, Ginny, so nice and clean isn't it Harry?" Melody layed a gentle grasp on his green sleeved arm. Harry grinned for Melody and purposely looked up to meet Ginny's humourless eyes. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing she was making him squirm inside. Sometimes, through out the light conversation between Ginny, Melody, and him Harry wasn't all to sure if she had assigned this visit for business or to just make him feel humiliated and uncomfortable.   
  
He assumed the last one.   
  
"Near perfection" he replied with equally forced grin his usually warm friendly voice, ice cold. Two could play this game. "Awe thanks, I try my best. The reason might be though is because I'm barely home half the time" Ginny cleverly steered the conversation towards friendlier standards, her glare just as hard as his. Melody laughed along with her, as Harry gathered their coats slipping it on comfortably over her shoulders.  
  
"Now it was nice seeing you two again, Mel, Harry" Ginny stood back shaking Mel's delicate little hand and Harry's large healing hands tough and tan. And hard. Defainately not the grasp he used for dancing. "Same here Ms.Weasley. We both hope to see you soon and get more of this arrangements done" Harry barely controlleed bad mouthing her off or even rolling his eyes at her.  
  
Sometimes she was so professional it wasn't even funny anymore. Just sort of sickening. That girl defainately needed to lighten up more if she wanted to lie better. And Harry considered himself a expert on lieing. "Sure, I can't wai--" Ginny began fiddling with her birthday ring when Melody looked from Harry to in Ginny in confusion breaking on her face.   
  
"What are you two talking about? Ginny's coming with us this weekend darling"  
  
Harry's face changed considerably as Melody handed him the piles of papers she got from Ginny, to take home. His poilete smile smashed into a scowl and his usual light green eyes turned rock hard, paling. A few hours with Ginny he could deal with. But a entire weekend with her? In a vineyard? With just Mel, who could barely watch her own back rather then his and hers.  
  
"She's coming with us?" Harry tried to keep the whine out of his voice. This was their vacation, not spent with the wedding planner, slash, the woman who caused him plain trouble. But none of the shock Harry felt came close to what Ginny was experiancing. "I'm going?!" she exclaimed loudly her big blue eyes going saucer wide her little mouth dropping.   
  
She was going? Where? When? With then? With Harry.....  
  
A whole WEEKENED?!!!!?  
  
God, just come and kill me now.....  
  
***  
  
Chapters are going to be shorter, because I just figured the way I keep making them about 20 pages long that we'll only have like 3 more chapters left..... And I'd rather prolong this... it's my baby... my masterpiece.... muwhahahahahahahahahaha.... *cough*  
  
WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE......  
  
Thank You and Have a Nice Day  
  
~MerlinsApprentince 


	5. Car rides and Death Glares

The Wedding Planner  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By: MerlinsApprentince  
  
  
  
***  
  
A/N: Read. And. Review.  
  
Please?   
  
You know you love me. ^.^  
  
***  
  
"So Ginny, you ready for a weekend of champagne and wine? Don't forget drunk parents. Mummy and Daddy just won't leave us alone about this little wedding at all" Melody turned to Ginny who sat uncomfortable and alone in the back seat of the small muggle jeep.  
  
Harry and Melody were both half muggles and had both decided to take the scenic route to the italian vineyards via the huge enclosed jeep. Ginny starred uncertainly at the closed windows and tight spaces. Claustrophobia was defaintely a emotion she was feeling now. And then anger.   
  
When Harry had met the 2 girls after apparating from 10 different places to get to Italy, he had no reluctantance, no hiestation around him. As if that one night he had with Ginny hadn't happened at all. And Ginny was jealous of that. She wanted that simplicity of being able to erase that wonderful lie of a night.   
  
To burn that elegant dance. To scribble the lovely conversations away. To rip the delightful almost kiss into itsy bitsy little pieces and fed them to Alex for supper. But nope, she just wasn't blessed with that gift of erase-bility. And that just fed Ginny's fire of anger more. For even if she saw him scowling, laughing, flirting, even kissing with Melody had brought that wonderful memory of that deliciously care free night.  
  
And the hate became even stronger.  
  
Ginny felt her knee jab into the driver seat where Harry sat, hard, she had that much pent up heat and angry. "Ooops, sorry 'bout that, really not use to muggle's cramped cars"   
  
To Harry's ears the apologize rang with so much false it wasn't even humourous. That jab was defaintely on purpose. Harry felt on the verge to tell, but knew better then to make a scene right now. "No problem, Ginny" he said forcefully, his clutch on the steering wheel tightening.   
  
This was going to be a severely long ride.   
  
"Oh yeah, I was talking over about the wedding with my sister when she suddenley started talking about what we should play for the reception... and I suddenley realized.... that we didn't have a song!" Melody piped up breaking the long induced silence, as the beautiful landscape of Europe were brought to their eyes.Ginny frowned from the back seat, as she threw aside the cataloug she had brought with her. Music? "But... don't you want a orchestra playing? Like all the old fashioned wizarding weddings?" she questioned wondering how excatly they were to get the music if they didnt have one.   
  
Well, they could always enchant the instruments but that always looked odd no matter in what style you did it. The only one way it looked good was the piano, and even though it was one of Ginny's favorite types of music, not many people didn't quite agree with her that it looked good enchanted by itself. "No... it's called CD's, Gin." Melody turned to the back of her, looking freshed and relaxed after about 10 hours worth of apparating and using a portkey.   
  
Ginny on the other hand looked like she hadn't bathed in a week. Apparting did that too you... everybody but Melody Baker, that is. Starring at the round, mirror-like, 'CD' she frowned wishing her father was her. He had become a muggle expert in his old years. "A CD? This tiny thing plays just like a orchestra?" the red head suggested wrinkling her nose at the small circular object. Melody grinned lightly as she pointed to a little slot in the car radio, pushed a few buttons and music suddenely began in the small speakers of the car.   
  
"See?"  
  
A tune played through out the muggle car, that sounded oddly egyption with the harp and the sound of soft, twinkling bells. "Hmmm... this is cute... what do you think?" Melody questioned lightly pushing up her suunglasses to perch atop her blonde head, grinning lightly at Harry. Ginny sighed leaning back against the leather cushion. Great. She was stuck here with two lovebirds listening to love songs. Just peachy.  
  
"It's alright..." Harry replied earnestly drumming his fingertips against the steering wheel. He really didn't care much for the songs. He was more interested int he grumpy, annoyed face of his wedding planner. Good, she was having a horrid time. He still couldn't believe Melody had pulled this uncomfortable situationon them. Gah.  
  
"Yeah... let's see, what else is there....?" she changed the song by clicking a button on the plate at the front of the muggle jeep. Ginny noted this with interest. Being in muggle cars were uncomfortable yet full of many surprises. She was going to have to check out more muggle customs around here after tjhis.  
  
A hard rap type music with lots of curse words and screaming, suddenley erupted from the sound system. Melody's nose wrinkled. "Eh... it's down with the homedawgs, Mel" Harry teased as he heard the music pound in his eardrums. Rap music... what was with people in this generation?  
  
Melody's nose wrinkled once again, unhappily. "Kinda cute... kinda not" she grumbled and hurriedly clicked to change to the next song on the CD. Soft music that filled into the air with soft flutes and piano notes singing along in the back ground. "Oooooh... I like this..." Melody grinned widely, her eyes sparkling.   
  
Ginny frowned lightly as the song clicked all to familiar to her. The Singing Banshee's number one hit, version of Love Potion #9. She almost held back her evil little cackling.   
  
"Me too... it's quite catchy. Let's do this one..." Harry insisted grinning as he saw Mel's flushed cheeks and twinkling blue eyes. She was really excitied and happy with this song. Harry lived to make Melody happy. "Yeah? You really like this one??" The soft twinkling tunes danced around the happy couple and the lonely wedding planner in the back row,  
  
"Oh, this is so cool... darling, we have a song!!!" she chuckled merrily kissing Harry's cheek happily as she let the song play all the way through. "Oh, this is all so exciting... I just absolutely adore love songs..." Melody insisted still smiling as Harry grinned back glad to see she was delighted above all.   
  
"Ohhh... speaking of love, Ginny, what happened to that prince of yours?" Melody suddenely turned around the spotlight on the hidden redhead friend of hers. No. Oh no. Not now. Not in front of Harry. Squriming incomfortably she saw Harry's eyes widen slightly in the rear view mirror. This was utterly and entirely embrassing.  
  
"Um... well.... let's just say it didn't excatly work out" Ginny began gingerly picking unsurely at her soft blue cashmere sweater for the autumn country side. Harry felt his frown deepen slightly as he saw the young Weasley woman keep her cool under the limelight. She better keep her cool there. He hadn't a clue she had told Melody about what happened at the park... they were definately treading in hot water.  
  
"What? Only a few days ago you still had stars in your eyes after that blind date" Harry stopped slightly as he listened quietly to the girls conversation. Stars? He peered at her quietly in the rearview mirror and saw that she was starring right back at him. With those fiery blue eyes, dark and electric.   
  
Did stars really glimmer in those eyes long ago for him? Harry didn't have such a hard time imagining it, as he allowed himself a stare at her for a quiet moment. He wouldn't much mind at all ethier, if he could see those bright blue stars.  
  
"Yeah, well." Ginny sighed deeply as she broke her gaze from Harry's green eyes and turned back to Melody. "It actually turned out worse then you could imagine. He ended up being the groom... the one of the weddings' I was planning..." The car suddenley did a deep swerve, into the road, shaking the companions in the car, rattling them.  
  
"Harry! What happened?!" Melody turned to the driver of the jeep, the wide eyed Harry who had accidently steered the car in the small direction. "Damn deer in the road" Harry thought up a excuse quickly, for his jerky reactions, peering into the mirror, as if he actually did see the deer. Act fast, act fast. Damn, that Ginny for teasing him like that. The minute he heard those words come out of his mouth, he could of swore his marriage was doomed. "Dammit"  
  
Harry glared at Ginny, then as soon as he positioned the car, right back in the road, and everyone's breath was back. Ginny, who hadn't been in much muggle cars in her life, was scared stiff by the wild reaction Harry had taken when he saw that damn deer in the road.   
  
Ginny clung to whatever she could as Harry had made the hazardous swerve from a deer. Deer, her ass. She had gone to far and Harry was warning her. Scaring the heck out of her worked quite nicely to. That guy knew how to rattle her. Damn him. Damn deer.  
  
Melody glared lightly at her fiancee before she turned back towards Ginny. Unfortunately it was to resume the conversation Ginny had uncleverly started. Why she was trying to get Harry in trouble was understandable but the way she was going at it, she was going to her her winning case thrown out the window. And that was the last thing Ginny needed. Having your love life go down the drain was enough, thank you very much.  
  
"Oh well... let's just say it didn't work out..." Ginny said thoughtfully as her grip on the door slowly loosened as she watched the car drive more smoothly now. Melody frowned unhappily for her friend and planner of her wedding. "Poor dear! Can you believe that Harry? You must have tons of scums after you with your business"   
  
Harry swallowed silenty and kept his emerald eyes glued to the road. Could his fiancee take a hint, or what?! "Well, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you. Hopefully someone as loyal and great as Harry. If your lucky" Melody teased, girlishly, rubbing Harry's arm in loving tenderness.  
  
Ginny wanted to laugh in their faces, watch Harry squirm pathethicly, and puke. Please.   
  
"Yeah. I can only hope for a guy like Harry" she managed her voice bursting with sarcasm. Just what she wanted. A guy who cheated on you with your wedding planner, no less and still hasn't told you about it. Oh, I can't wait for a man of my very own! Ginny rolled her eyes in false enthusasim as Melody grinned in agreement and flipped forward, playing with the music pad.   
  
Harry's eyes diverted enough from the road to glare at the little firebomb in the back of their car. And that little firebomb was starring right back with her own little mischevious grin.   
  
***  
  
"Now, you can see this is the courtyard of the vineyard. This is where the after parties are usually held, and the butlers send in the most marvelous wine...."Ginny explained to the couple as they wandered down the italian vineyard Ginny knew all to well. Blah, blah, blah. That's all that really registered to Ginny as she babbled away pioletely to Melody and Harry.   
  
She had done this so many times and to so many clients it just ended up being a methodical thing. One after another after another weddings had been held here, since Ginny had been able to enchant them into selecting this location. It was quite lovely, Ginny had to admit. The lusicious grapevines and quiet scenery.  
  
Harry peered around, leaving his windchaser open so as the fresh european breeze could tickle his stomach and chest. He loved the weather here. London had always been droopy and unhappily gray while Italy had this charming delicate sunshine wavering over the vines and the lovely arrays of landscapes.   
  
"So... what do you think?" The red head turned toward the couple, noticing Harry's splendour to the beautiful vineyard and Melody's quiet intelligent look. "Well... it's quite darling, actually" she grinned brightly as she slipped her hand through Harry's arm and grinned up at him. "What do you think?" Harry blinked and grinned back at her, looking around the place one more time, the wind ruffling his already ruffled black locks.  
  
"Yeah, I think, I like----"  
  
Suddenley he frowned at Ginny eyebrows scurnched as he stopped for a moment. Ginny stopped her false smiling as Melody suddenley started looking at her just as oddly. She frowned. "Uh.... right" she said looking at both unsurely. Suddenley something touched her around her waist squeezing slightly and she yelped loudly, flipping around to stare at excatly what Harry and Melody had been starring at sure enough.   
  
Colin Creevy stood before her grinning goofily, at his little tickle around her waist, and handed her a batch of flowers into her arms laughing. "Hey, beautiful" he grinned at her as if he had done some marvelous act of saving her since he had come to see her at the vineyard. Ginny blinked unsurely. Wait a minute... how did he know she was going to be at the vineyard anyways!???  
  
"Colin... what in the world are you doing here?!" she hissed hurriedly her grasp tightening on the flowers as she remembered the last time she had talked to Colin Creevey. Oh, how embrassing. She still hadn't talked to her mother after that. She wasn't planning to nethier. Nor was she ever planning on seeing a certain Colin Creevey again.  
  
Harry watched slightly confused and murky. Was that... Colin Creevey? The kid who had followed him around like a worshipper... oh, it was horrid. He had remembered it all to well, how embrassing it was. Was he following Ginny now? He could see why, but really... he had to be at least in his twenties and all. Childish stuff, stalking people. He had to be stalking. Ginny wouldn't go out with someone like that.  
  
Would she...?  
  
"Your mum told me where you were... I mean it's only nice enough to have---" he bent forward close to her, as if expecting something face out. Ginny watched him unsurely, as Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise. He knew excatly what Colin had wanted, if Ginny hadn't known. He was most definately expecting a kiss. Oh, dear.   
  
"Um... Ginny, who's this?" Of course, Melody broke the ice of Colin waiting, Harry glaring, and Ginny watching utterly confused. "Oh... um.. this is---" Ginny broke out of her trance worriedly turning to Harry and Melody. Her usually pale Weasley skin took on a bright beet red against her cheeks, embrassment flooding her viens. Oh god, just strike her with a lightening bolt now.  
  
"Oh, I'm her fiancee, Colin Creevey"  
  
Ginny suddenley wished she would be hit rather with five thousand lightening bolts then just one.  
  
"Really?! Oh, my gosh... Ginny, you never told us we were engaged???!" Melody said lightly, as she looked over Colin Creevey with renewed interest, despite the fact she was already almost drooling at him in the first place. Harry's eyes had somehow turned a dangerous green fixated on Colin, who in turn had grinned down merrily at Ginny. Who in turn, was gaping like a fish out of water.  
  
A very unhappy, very confused, very pissed off fish out of water.  
  
"WHAT?! I ... no... wait!!!... t-this... it's not... Get of, bugger!... it's not... not what..." Ginny's words spilled out of her mouth without any structure or meaning, her entire face escalating from the beet red, to fire hydrant red. Everything buzzed in her body wildly, as Colin just grinned, Harry glared, and Melody gushed. No. This wasn't happening. One after the other. What did she ever do to deserve this?! Okay, maybe she did push that couple to have Love Potion for the bet, but she needed the betting money for a new pair of shoes!  
  
"It's just so cute...! Who would have thought...?" Melody insisted lightly as she tried to loosen her arm from the crook of Harry's own tightening grasp. Harry felt his jaw clunch tightly. Damn, that hurt. He couldn't believe her. She lied. Of course, she did. I mean... who would have expected her to be single anyways? And it wasn't like she was the only one who lied... but still! Engaged?! Ginny...??? To... him, of all people?   
  
He replied with another grin, down at his own fiancee, trying to calm his flustered nerves. The minute he saw Colin's hands tickle Ginny's thin waist, he had felt something red hot flash through his viens. Something he didn't like at all. It was like someone had lit a fire of hate for Colin Creevey in his gut. He didn't have a clue what it was... but yet he still didn't like it. What was with Colin anyways? Ate magic mud that made him look attractive or something?   
  
"Yeah... it's lovely, Melody. Isn't it great, Ginny? You have somebody to love. Somebody to love, hold, cherish and care for, forever and ever and ever no matter what?" the words grated from his teeth, as he rubbed Melody's shoulders softly, turning to Ginny, the rough sarcasm bruising her heart. But yet, Ginny felt herself grin inside. Well... those eyes of his didn't look all to friendly upon Colin. Actually if she had looked him over, she could have labeled his unhappy glare as jealously. She had seen it many times on Ron or Hermoine's face when ethier had different dates or likings.   
  
Heh. She could work this. Very well.  
  
Ginny looked at him, squinting for a moment, as she stopped wriggling and tried to calm her desperate blushing that kept flooding her face. Was this... could this be revenge? For using her? Harry's face looked like it could explode in any minute. Any time now.   
  
And all because Colin Creevey had 'claimed' her as his fiancee. How simple is that to get one man quite angered? And jealous too...Everything was right at her dispense. Her need. And sure as hell she was going to use them. "Very" she muttured quietly as she gently laid a hand on Colin's arm watching him calmly as if her before reaction was just something to tease him.  
  
And she saw Harry's eyes harden even more.  
  
She was teasing him. She had to be. Harry didn't want to think that this reasonable Weasley child had feelings... for a guy who had not long ago looked like a walking stick man, and had a camera surgeically attached to his face. He knew... or at least he thought he knew Ginny better then that. The redhot jolt surged through him again, tingling his senses unhappily as he watched Ginny's face broke into a happy smile.  
  
Emotions. Who the hell needs them?  
  
"Oh!! How Lovely! After so many years of planning... your finally getting married, Ginny!!!" a middleaged Italian man, gushed as he came down the walkway of the vineyard, in a crisp armani suite, and dark rich tan and a bald crown. He owned the vineyard, and helped at all cost to make sure that Ginny got him customers. Very rich customers. "How exciting!" he clapped his hands as he came to help her show the couple the grounds of the exquisite yard.  
  
Ginny pushed Colin aside as soon as she saw Harry's attention reverted. She wrinkled her nose at Sergio, the personel who had congratulated her. Yeah, lovely. Exciting. She couldn't wait. Take them, please! "Yeah... Can't wait" she muttured in a crisp cold voice and went hurriedly on to the next subject at hand. "Alright, then, Harry, Melody this is Sergio he owns the vineyard and will be showing us the rest of this wonderful land that spreads out a few acres..."  
  
Colin grinned goodnaturedly at Harry, and popped in, still pushing himself closer to Ginny, to the redhead's disdain. "Oh.. c'mon Harry. Let's leave this for the women. I haven't seen you in years" his grin made Melody flush lightly and Sergio eye him with very interested interest. Ginny just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. What?! He was just a extremely good looking guy. Maybe he made her knees quiver-- a little!--- but still.   
  
Harry's thoughts ran along the same line, except he hadn't felt barely any quivering in his knees. His fists maybe, itching to make sure he wouldnt be able to smile again, were quivering but not his knees. He had every right to punch his lights out and decline goodnaturedly about leaving the women. He had every right. But then he saw Ginny's challeneging stare. Her eyes turning to a dark blue, were glaring at him, as usual, arms crossed dangerously. She wasn't expecting him too. She thought she had this scene patted down for her.  
  
Well, Ginny thought wrong.  
  
"Sure, Colin" Harry grumbled, releasing himself from Melody's grasp and grinned at the two, as Ginny watched him a eyebrow raised at the deisicon Harry was very sure he was going to regret later ."Great! We can do some manly man stuff around here, and let them handle it" Colin insisted, as he smilied at Sergio lightly, making the thin young man blush slightly. Ginny was very close to screaming out in exasperation. He was not that cute!  
  
"Right.. manly stuff" Harry said raising and eyebrow biting his lip lightly as he turned to the girls with his false and quite amusing grin. He was sure the only person who could tell the difference that he was lieing or not was Ginny, and who cared if she could tell? Not him. It's not like she would tell Melody or that Sergio guy. He might as well get this over with now. Before he went and ethier shot Colin or grabbed every hair out of his head and ended up as bald as the italian man not to far from him.   
  
"Alright... well we'll leave you two girls--- ohh I mean brides to be..." Harry corrected himself in a teasing light tone of hard sarcasm that made Melody laugh at him and Ginny to glare. "And head to ... do manly stuff" he gave a cheeky grin at the redhead, and if he didn't get out soon enough he was going to die from all the death glares she sent him.  
  
As the two men left, Ginny sighed heavily rubbed her temples, and cursed God. She was a good little girl. She passed school. She made people's lives easy. She had never taken smoked, taken illegal drugs, runn away from home, or killed anybody.   
  
And he still made her life a living hell..  
  
***  
  
OMG, I'M DONE!!!  
  
*breathes heavily* super long chapter for the delay. So sorry! *Hugs you*  
  
Harry seems more violent in this chapter, sorry, but I just wanted this whole scene done with *cries* The next one should be nicer. I have snippings and fuun to do comebacks on horseback and maybe I can fit the statue scene in....  
  
and we all loved that statue scene im sure ^.^ for all you fans you haven't a clue what im talking about... when that time comes, make sure you are not eating or drinking anything. I did when I saw it and almost choked to death from laughter. ;; how stu-pod, eh?  
  
Thank You and Have a Nice Day.  
  
~MerlinsApprentince 


End file.
